Not that I'm interested
by DellyO
Summary: Joe Solomon's gone, Cammie and Zach are both in denial about liking each other. 'Yeah.. she's hot, but I'm not really interested.." "He's attractive.. But, not really my type." A transfer to Blackthorne is taking place and ex members of the CIA want Zach dead. Or do they? Is it really Zach they're after?
1. Put the cookies down

**Hey guys! This is my first Gallagher girls fanfic, and I hope you all like it! Any reviews are welcome, good (Or should I say Goode) or bad. Constructive criticism is especially good, because it helps me with improving, but any response is great!**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to shock you all, but in fact, I am NOT Ally Carter. Don't all faint in disbelief, it's true, and I own nothing. Sue me for the penny that I have! (Actually don't. That penny could come in useful.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Present time.**

Notice things.

That's what he said.

The last instruction of my _now missing_ CoveOps teacher was 'notice things' and honestly, I couldn't help but notice the shocking emerald green eyes and the shining dark tousled hair of the exceedingly attractive male spy that stood before me.

It was in the job description after all.

But now was really not the time for my heart rate to start speeding up, or butterflies to form in my stomach.

Not that that was happening...

Because now, as I said earlier, Joe Solomon our CoveOps teacher, and perhaps one of the best spies in the world was missing -

- and it was all my fault.

Oh, and a bunch of rogue spies are also on my case.

Happy days.

**Two weeks ago.**

"Bex!" Macey shouted, throwing herself at the hidden wrapper in my best friend's hand. "Put the cookies down, and no one gets hurt!"

A bit of a stupid thing to say to the girl who can whip everyone's butts in P&E and probably file her nails whilst doing so, and coming from anyone else, I might've pointed it out - but from Macey.

Well.

In all honesty I believed her.

I turned away from the cookie war that was going on between them, and faced my other best friend, who was looking at the computer rather confusedly.

"Uh, Liz, what's up?" I asked.

It's not often you see Liz in a state of abashment (I.e. Confused).

I mean come on, this is the girl who took an online IQ test and scored so high in it she actually broke the scale.

Something major had to be going on.

Liz sighed, her eyes narrowed and her forehead creased.

"It's just.. Well at lunch, I heard Tina talking about a school - like Gallagher Academy, but for boys."

She paused a minute, rapidly typing into her laptop, before if possible, narrowing her eyes even more.

"A sort of... Male Gallagher Academy she had said, she was convinced, so I wondered if it was true."

At this point, Bex broke out of Macey's clutches (She had long ago forgone the cookies) and snorted. "Liz," She laughed, in her clipped British accent. "You're talking about the girl, who last year was convinced that Britney Spears was an undercover spy – a recluse from the CIA. Are you actually serious?"

Liz sharply pressed down a key on her keyboard before turning back round to me and Bex (and now Macey, who had decided to customize her uniform, by adding a little brooch she'd made by melting down some old jewellery.)

"I know,"

She said, her forehead back to its usual state of smooth.

"That's why this just didn't make sense."

She picked up her purple laptop and brought it forward so we could see the screen.

"Blackthorne." I read.

"Liz, what exactly are we looking at?"

My eyes searched around the screen for about thirty seconds, before noting the web address or file address should I say.

'J. Solomon. GAcademy. Private files 0021 Blackthorne.'

"Liz, how the hell did you hack into Mr Solomon's files?" I cried.

"Those things have... Like thirty five firewalls!"

_Not that I'd ever tried hacking them myself…_

"Thirty seven actually" She said calmly. "Read it Cammie. The notes. Read them."

I looked once again at the screen that sat before me, and carefully read through the Italic script.

_Joe Solomon. Private section, entry 0021. Blackthorne._

_Introduction– Monday 0700 hours._

_15 to 15. CoveOps assignment – tailing. Assigned: – GA: Cameron Morgan & BA: Zachary Goode._

_Transfer and exchange, Gallagher Academy to Blackthorne and Blackthorne Academy to Gallagher.._

I stopped reading there.

"Cameron? Does he mean me?" I asked.

Macey raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're the only CameronMorgan at Gallagher Academy, so yes; I'm guessing he means you."

I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Then who's Zachary Goode?"I asked_._

Liz sighed, exasperated. "Guys come on, how are you not getting this?"

Bex and Macey looked at each other, identical expressions of misperception on their faces. I tapped my fingers on the side of my bed in confusion before it finally dawned on me.

"Blackthorne." I said aloud.

"Blackthorne Academy. A school for boys."

I gasped.

"Tina was right. There is a Gallagher Academy for boys! It's Blackthorne!"

Liz nodded her blue eyes wide.

"Monday, zero seven hundred hours…" Macey read aloud. "The fou- Wait… That's this Monday. Guys, that's in two days."

I scanned through the file again.

"She's right you know." I said. "We're being introduced to boys from Blackthorne at Seven AM on Monday_._"

"And you're being tailed by someone named Zachary Goode." Bex added.

We all looked at each other, slack jawed.

Tina was right.

There was a Gallagher Academy for boys, and we were being introduced to them on Monday.

Liz suddenly spoke

"Hey, if Tina's right about this, do you really think Britney Spears is an undercover spy?

She was cut off by Bex hitting her with a slipper.

**So that's that, I'll try to Update soon, Please all tell me what you think!**


	2. Seriously Liz?

**Hello again! Thanks so much to the reviewers! It made me so happy to hear them! So happy, that I actually wrote the next chapter the next day, which is practically unheard of from me! Anyway, I hope you like this, and I hope you keep reviewing. Anything is good, and CC is most definitely welcome!**

**Disclaimer:** Right, does anyone actually read these things? Anyway, I'm going to shock you all with the revelation that in fact I am not Ally Carter. If I was, then I probably would be out buying a Ferrari right now! Seriously though, I own nothing. I don't eveen own this cushion I'm sat on, my mum does. So sue me Mwuhahahahaha! (I'm joking - please don't.)

**Present time.**

Zach stepped forward.

His face showing no emotion – but I saw the tell-tale glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

After years of never being seen, I myself had learnt to see people – what they wanted to hide – when they were hiding something.

This turning out to be my downfall.

"What do we do?" His voice cracked. "Cammie, what do we do?"

Everything around us was black, we were in the midst of a forest in the middle of the night, but this wasn't what he was talking about.

We could find our way out of here easy; we could find our way out of here with our eyes shut.

But there was no reason to – not now.

I sighed before answering. "I don't know."

I was a pavement artist, with a top spy for a mom – the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, a top spy as a dad – his whereabouts unknown.

I was the chameleon – the girl who's never seen, and the truth is I had never been more invisible than I was right now, without Bex and Macey, and Liz...

Liz.

Oh God.

Bex, Bex could handle herself, Macey – she could talk herself out of any situation, but Liz?

She just wasn't a field agent – she would crumble.

My only hope was that they were together.

I looked down, before feeling something fall onto my shoulders.

Zach's hands.

All the sadness that I'd noted earlier had been drained from his eyes, and instead replaced with anger.

"What we're going to do, Gallagher girl, is find them.

Find them and sort out this mess we've made."

I thought that was pretty generous of him to be honest, because in the bleak darkness of the forest an unspoken thought –a question rang out.

'Our mess? Or my mess.'

**Two weeks ago.**

"It's today!" Liz shouted, bouncing up and down on her bed.

I rolled over to stare at the little bundle of energy bobbing up and down on her purple bed sheet.

(Liz's favourite colour was purple.)

It was half past four in the morning – how the hell was she so awake?

Bex obviously had the same idea as me, but I clearly was marginally less grumpy about it.

Understatement.

"Liz my little bobbin, you do know that I have learnt at least thirty seven ways to kill someone with half a banana. To avoid me putting this into practice, I suggest you stop with the perkiness until I have actually managed to peel my eyelids open."

Liz rolled her eyes and carried on bouncing – Bex would never lay a finger on her, no one would, Liz was just one of those people that you could never hurt.

Like Elmo.

Okay, so comparing my best friend with a big red fluffy thing may not be the most flattering observations, but it's true.

Macey rolled over and yawned. "Liz. We're not being introduced to them until seven. Why, did you feel the need to wake us up at half four?"

Liz smiled, and held up a pair of straighteners.

"Through extensive research, and fieldwork concerning Cammie's Josh-"

I blushed, they still referred to him as my Josh, even though we'd broken up and he had taken the memory tea.

"- I've found out, that the average preparation for a teenage -NON SPY -girl – before meeting a boy, is to primp." She said.

So that's what we did.

**Quarter to six on that same day.**

Mr Solomon had called us down to breakfast early, and only us four knew why.

We got a couple of stares when walking into the hall, what with the curled and straightened hair, the light make up on me, Bex and Liz and the kohl that outlined Macey's eyes, but no one questioned us.

Tina was making up theories as to why we had been called into the hall so early.

"Mr Solomon and Head mistress Morgan are going to elope." She whispered (in Swahili.)

I raised my eyebrows and carried on eating my waffles.

My mom certainly would NOT be eloping with my CoveOps teacher without any pre-warning.

Seriously.

Bex, who takes delight in winding Tina up (– I think she finds it amusing,) suddenly looked round, as if to check if anyone was listening in.

(Everyone was of course; when you live this close together you know practically everyone's business. Well every students business anyway…)

Then, in possibly the loudest whisper known to man, she said to Tina "Well, I heard, that he had started a relationship with professor Buckingham and they were leaving to start a belly dancing work shop in Germany."

I started laughing at this. Mr Solomon and Professor Buckingham?

A belly dancing workshop?

My giggling was stopped abruptly when I got a vision of Professor Buckingham belly dancing. As much respect as I had for her, I didn't really wish to see her belly dancing.

_Shudder._

The hall went silent as Mr Solomon walked in. "Girls, you are probably wondering why I've called you here."

A low hum started up as he said this – a low hum mainly consisting of _'Professor Buckingham'_ '_Eloping_' '_Belly Dancing'_ and '_Pass me the maple syrup_.'

"Quiet! There are twenty of you here. Today will be your first real covert operations. In fifteen minutes, you girls will be on a bus heading to the mall. When you get there, you will activate your coms and reach the ruby slipper exhibit."

Everyone looked around confused, that was easy, up the escalator to the left and round the corner.

"Oh," Mr Solomon added. "And you're being tailed by some of the best young spies in the country. Besides yourselves of course."

Well you could've heard a pin drop in the hall as this information registered.

I, Bex, Macey and Liz shared a knowing look.

_Watch out for Zachary Goode_ I thought.

_Whoever he is._

As this was running through my head, I thought back to something that had previously confused me.

On Mr Solomon's files, why is it just me that's mentioned?

Me, and this mysterious Zachary Goode.


	3. Too smooth

**Hello! Another chapter my duckies! I'm so happ that people are reviewing (and following and favouriting) anyway, I hope you carry on doing so!**

**Disclaimer: **Seriously? Just read the previous ones..

**Present time.**

I looked up at Zach, I never thought I'd actually miss that annoying smirk he had permanently plastered to his face – but I did.

He looked determined, sad, he looked angry, worried. He had conflicting emotions raging in his eyes, but his facial expression didn't flinch.

It was like he'd built up a mask, an immunity to showing emotion, a mask that only I could see through.

I just wish he would let me in.

The only other person, I knew that could do this was Mr Solomon – Joe Solomon and even then he occasionally let his mask slip, when he was with my mother, whenever he mentioned my father..

I'm not daft, I know that my father is surely not alive, and I know that Joe Solomon knows something, but now isn't really the time to ask him, seeing as he's missing… _and probably on the verge of death._

He won't be dead – he's too precious to kill at this moment in time, he has too much information. But I wish I could say the same about Macey, Liz and Bex.

I caught Zach looking at me from underneath the lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, I smiled what I hoped would be a reassuring smile. He nodded his head, as if to acknowledge my efforts and then sighed.

"Come on Gallagher girl, let's go."

He took my arm, and instead of protesting, I let him lead.

"Zach, how do you know where you're going?"

He stopped walking and turned to face me. His hands gripped my arms, and I began to feel Goosebumps – because it was cold..

Obviously.

"I don't," he said. "But I know who's got them."

His hands let go of my shoulders and slid into his pockets. He stared at the ground.

I leant forward and touched his chin, he lifted his head up and I looked him in the eye.

"Tell me Zach; tell me what's going on." He ran his hand through his hair; I've noticed he often does this when he's frustrated.

"Zach please," I gently pleaded,

"Just let me in."

He rubbed his hands against his temples before quietly announcing "Its Catherine Gallagher girl, Catherine Goode, they've been taken by Catherine Goode."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape.

He winced as if in pain

"Cammie, your friends have been taken by my mother."

**Two weeks ago.**

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hate malls?

No?

Well, I absolutely hate malls.

I haven't been to many, but I've been to enough to know that in order to stay sane I must avoid them at all costs.

Mr Solomon had us in small groups, all on the ground floor of the mall with our coms on, so we wouldn't look suspicious.

There were around five groups of four, so we wouldn't all have to huddle in a twenty.

Mr Solomon was telling us who we were supposed to be tailed by through our coms unit.

"Rebecca Baxter – Grant Newman." Bex looked at me and nodded, as if to say,' yeah, piece of cake.'

"Elizabeth Sutton – Jonas Anderson.."

This went on until he got to me

"Cameron Morgan.."

'Zachary Goode' Macey mouthed.

"Zachary Goode." Mr Solomon finished.

Macey smiled and looked at her piece of paper where she had written down the name of the guy she was going to tail. Nick.. Nick something I think.

Down the coms Mr Solomon began to speak again. "Oh, and one last thing ladies. You will have no idea of what your 'tailer' is going to look like. You have precisely one hour. Go."

Okay, this was going to be hard.

If I were a Zachary Goode, what would I look like? I thought.

Liz was walking next to me. "Hey, I thought that you weren't taking CoveOps this year?" I said. "I'm not," Liz admitted. "But Mr Solomon called me down. "I think he must've guessed that I hacked his firewalls."

As she was talking, she wasn't looking where she was going, and accidentally bumped into a group of boys.

"Li- Lilly!" I called. Not wanting to give her name away, for all I know Jonas Anderson and Zachary Goode could be anywhere, and I didn't know how much they knew about us.

"Oopsy daisy!" She called as she landed on her bum.

She gave me a confused look (wow, twice in the space of two days, I think we're going for a record her) before finally twigging.

"I'm alright.. Um.. Peaches."

What the actual hell?

One of the guys leant down to help her up. He had emerald green eyes and sleek dark hair, in other words..

He was hot.

I stood there staring at him for a couple of seconds before something one of his friends said broke me out of my trance.

"Hey Zach, playing knight in shining armour again? You just can't resist can you?"

Zach? I wondered if this could be him, Zachary Goode.

He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah Grant. Come on, we need to find.. Um.. We need to get to the exhibit." He finished.

Zachary Goode.

Gotcha.

I pulled Liz to the girls toilets before suddenly yelling "Peaches? Why in God's name did you pick peaches?"

She shrugged.

"I like peaches, and Bob Geldof's daughter's named Peaches, it's a good name!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but it's not exactly mainstream is it? Anyway, do you know who that was? You were helped up by Zachary Goode!"

Her mouth fell open.

"Wow, he's quite hot."

I rolled my eyes again.

"We have half an hour to get to the exhibit." He's not out there now. Split up." I said.

Liz nodded in agreement.

I walked out of the Loo's first, closely followed by Liz. I speed walked over to the elevator and made my way inside.

As I was checking my watch, someone else got in. "What floor?" I asked, without really looking. "uh.. Four please." A masculine voice replied.

I pressed the button for the fourth floor, and the one for the second floor as well, It was easier for me to reach the elevator than the escalator.

The doors shut and we started to move up. It went past the second floor.

"Hey!" I cried. "I've missed my stop!"

I turned round to see what the other person in the elevator would make of this and found myself face to face with two shining emeralds.

Or Zach Goode's eyes.

Whatever you want to call them.

"Hey.. Peaches." He smirked.

I glowered, mentally cursing Liz for calling me that.

"Hi.. Um.." I said, pretending I didn't know his name.

"Zach," he finished. "Zach Goode." "Yeah, hi Zach, I erm.. Seem to have missed my stop." I started.

He walked over to the buttons, and pressed number two.

From the outside of the elevator, I heard a clanging noise and a sudden screech. The elevator jerked to the side and we both fell off balance. A

nd that my friends, is how I found myself stuck in an elevator lyingon top of on the person that's meant to be tailing me.

Because I am just too smooth.


	4. Trust no one Oh, except him

**Hey hey hey, My cupcakes! (I really want a cupcake at this moment in time..) Here is another chapter (as I'm sure you're aware of..) I hope you like it, and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Wow, that sounded REALLY cheesy!) Anyway, as always ALL reviews are welcome, even if it's to say 'Your writing is actually physically painful. Never write again. Go and become a Llama." I'd rather it be constructive, but hey, whatever you have to say is good. (I'd also rather not become a Llama, nothing against Llamas..)**

**Disclaimer:** I am Ally Carter and all of this belongs to me.

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

Haha.. Just seeing if anyone actually pays attention to that.. I am no one and own nothing. Except the pencil that's next to me, because I bought that. :)

**Present time.**

I stood there for a couple of seconds, just watching him.

His mother,

My friends had been taken by his mother.

My forehead creased as I wondered how to reply.

Nothing I could say sounded right.

In the end I sighed, and took his hands in mine.

He looked up in surprise, his eyes softening as they reached my own.

"Lead the way Blackthorne boy." I smiled. He gave a half-hearted grin and caressed his thumb over mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He started.

Something just fell inside me.

"Zach. Why? Why should you be sorry? Why are you sorry? It's your mother, not you. We'll get them back Zach, we will." I protested, with more optimism than I actually felt.

"I know." He replied, "And if not for them, for you."

It was about three in the morning, and I was extremely tired, my eyelids were drooping but I was determined.

Determined to carry on – put things to right, get my friends back and to make Zach smile.

Really smile, not just a half-hearted grin, his annoying smirk - a saddened smile.

Inside he was broken, he had been broken for too long, and finally just finally he was letting someone in.

Letting me in.

**Two weeks(ish) ago.**

To say that my experience in the mall was humiliating was an understatement.

A major understatement.

All subconscious thoughts of Zach being hot vanished when he realised who I was… and started making fun of me for it.

Oh, and being stuck in an elevator there was no way out, at least according to Mr Solomon on the coms unit, who 'didn't want me to escape, because people would start asking questions.'

So to recall, I was trapped in an elevator, with a guy who wouldn't stop smirking, who was meant to be tailing me, who initially thought I was called Peaches (damn you Liz!), who I ended up sprawled across.

Yay me.

"Let me get this straight, you 'Peaches' are actually Cameron Morgan."

I scowled.

"I think that has already been noted." I growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "We've got a feisty one here."

I couldn't think of a comeback, so I ignored him.

The other eyebrow shot up.

"Oh come on, you were laid on top of me a minute ago, you could at least talk to me! It's common courtesy!" He joked.

I smiled a little at that, but then quickly turned away.

Mad at him. He made fun of you. **Peaches.** You're supposed to be mad at him.

Suddenly from down my ear I heard Bex exclaim "You were laid on top of him!? Woah, Liz said he was good looking!"

"Bex!" I shouted "You're not supposed to be listening in to- wait. How did you hear him? You're only supposed to hear me!"

"Mr Mosckowitz and Dr Fibbs," She replied. "A new invention."

I rolled my eyes, partly because I should've known, and partly because Zach was leant on the side of the elevator looking extremely amused through the whole exchange.

"Don't tell me," I hissed at him. "You've got superhuman hearing, and can hear what she's saying to me."

Hey, so I was a little short with the guy, it was stuffy in that lift.

"Nah," he said, looking directly at me. He pointed to himself, smirked and then said "Spy."

As soon as he said this, the elevator began to drop and slowly got to the ground floor.

He smirked (_again_) as if that had all been his doing.

It probably was.

The doors opened and we walked out of the lift, me steadfastly Ignoring Zach.

Liz, Bex and Macey walked up to me. "Y'alright?" Bex asked eyebrows raised.

We didn't really get much sympathy when things like getting stuck in lifts happened (not that they happened much) because it was a well known fact that when we were older much worse things were going to happen to us.

We also knew, that in all honesty by the age of forty half of us will probably be dead – or severely paranoid. (like professor Smith.)

Not the greatest vision of your future job, but true all the same.

I nodded at Bex, and noticed Mr Solomon near the exit. "Come on." I sighed. "Let's go home."

**The next day.**

"Cammie," Eva Alvarez called as I was walking to breakfast.

"Cam, Mr Solomon wants to see you."

Oh dear.

"Thanks Eva." I replied.

What had I done this time? I hadn't seen Josh for months. I ha- Oh wait.

We hacked into his files.

Wouldn't he have called Liz for that? He knows I wouldn't have been able to do that on my own accord. I'm good, but that isn't really my area of expertise. I've only ever gotten to the twenty eighth fire wall.

It couldn't be that.

I walked over to the office where Mr Solomon spent most of his time,

(when he wasn't defeating an international terrorist in Africa, with a toothpick and a diversion from the president of South Africa and a waiter. Or teaching CoveOps..)

And knocked at the door. "Come in Miss Morgan."

I walked in and shut the door; Mr Solomon motioned for me to sit down.

He studied me for a few minutes before finally saying.

"So I'm guessing it was Miss Sutton that hacked my files?"

I looked at him sideways, wondering if it was a trick question.

He laughed.

"You really take after your father you know? Scrutinising everything. I'll take that as a yes, but that's not what I've brought you here to talk about."

I nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief for Liz, then tensed up again wondering what I was here for.

"In a few days, ten students from Gallagher Academy are going to exchange."

Ah, this mysterious exchange again..

"You along with nine others will be staying at Blackthorne. Whose students were tailing you yesterday."

Urgh.

The memories of the elevator came back to me.

(*_ .Smirks..._)

"Some of their students will be coming to stay here, whilst you've gone..."

(PleaseZachPleaseZachPleaseZa ch)

"…And I wanted to pre-warn you."

I looked at Mr Solomon, my eyes narrowed.

"Pre-warn me about what?" I asked.

"No Gallagher Academy teachers will be going with you," he replied. "Don't trust anyone." He ended.

"Anyone but Zach..."

**So this chapter done my Cherry bakewells, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Here come the sun, do do do do!

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter five! (As you may well have noticed..) and I hope you like it! As always, ALL reviews are welcome and CC will be taken on board, so tell me what you think! :)**

**Diclaimer:** If everyone hasn't realised by now, you never will, I am Ally Carter and I ow- wait no, I'm not. I am just a mere high school student, who is currently sat on the sofa wondering why the heck she's watching Bargin hunt. Unfortunately I own nothing. After admitting this, I now feel crushed. :(

**ONWARDS MY FRIENDS! CHAPTER FIVE AWAITS!**

**Present time**

I jumped over an abandoned log that lay next to me, almost tripping with the effort that it took to keep myself awake.

Zach caught me before I fell, and I smiled at him wearily.

"How," I yawned "Are you not tired?"

He gave a slight smirk.

"You're looking at the world's biggest insomniac."

He gave a half-hearted smile before placing me down so that my back could rest on the splintering log. He slid down next to me.

"Anyway, I don't have much to sleep for." He carried on.

I looked at him pointedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's not much to dream about. I can't ever escape Cammie. I can't ever escape who I am… Who I'm related to."

He said this so calmly, as if he given it so much thought. I suppose he had, so many nights lying awake, so many hours just thinking.

Torturing himself.

He looked into the distance, as if the couple of trees and scampering squirrel there would give him the answer.

I didn't know what to say, in the end I just blurted out "You mean you beat me in a fifteen mile run with no sleep?"

Great Cammie, just great. The guy's opening up to you and you say that.

Well at least I'm planning on becoming a spy, not a counsellor.

Zach laughed out loud though.

"Yeah, in all fairness though, you'd just been partnered with Bex in P&E, so that gave me a slight advantage… I'd have still beaten you anyway though."

I hit him feebly before yawning again. "Seriously though, I'm never this tired."

My eyelids started to droop. "Hey, can you smell smoke?"

Zach looked around. "Something's not right." "Cam, Cammie stay awake."

"Stay awake Gallagher girl."

He shook me and jolted me from my forthcoming slumber.

He sniffed in the air then gasped.

He pulled off his jacket then placed it over his mouth and nose. One hand holding his up, he tried to do the same with me.

"Cam," He whispered huskily. "Cammie, you can't breathe this stuff in. Its Cyclopropane, It'll send you to sleep."

"Cammie don't fall asleep!" He cried.

His figure slowly began to blur, the outline of his shape swirling, like waves in the ocean.

The last thing I saw - two shining emeralds gazing at me... and then it went black.

**One and a bit weeks ago**

"Here comes the sun!"

"Do do do do!"

"Here comes the sun!"

"And I say, It's alright!"

Bex and Liz were singing along to the Beatles, as dawn broke.

We were on a minibus, on the way to Blackthorne, and I just couldn't get Mr Solomon's words out of my head.

_"No Gallagher Academy teachers will be going with you," "Don't trust anyone." "Anyone but Zach..." _

I wondered why, out of all of the girls that were going on the exchange, he told me. Just like on the CoveOps file, he only mentioned me… and Zach.

"Cammie! You missed your Cue!" Liz cried.

I jumped. "Oh! Uh... Sun, sun, sun, here it comes!" I sang.

Bex pursed her lips. "Cam, we've already sung that part. What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up."

I'm good at lying, I have to be – I'm a spy. But unfortunately spies are also trained to detect lies, and Rebecca Baxter can easily see through mine...

"Bull." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's not nothing Cammie, now spill."

_Oh look at the time.._

"Tina!" I cried, "I never noticed you were sitting there!"

(I did of course, I'm a spy, I knew where everyone was sitting, and every conversation that they've had on this journey, but she doesn't know that, and Tina doesn't see through me as easily as Bex.)

"Hi Cammie, are you excited?" she asked.

No. No was the answer to that. But if I said that she'd ask me why, and before I know it rumours would be going round the school, not about Mr Solomon eloping with my mom, but me eloping with Zach; and he is not someone I want to be associated with – even in a rumour.

(_ .Smirks._)

Macey pulled me back around, so I was facing three expectant faces.

One inquisitive (Liz), One half amused and half bored (Macey) and one whose eyebrows had shot up so high they'd almost been lost in her fringe. (Bex)

"Cammie, you're not getting away with this one. You may be the chameleon, but you can't hide from me."

That was quite witty, I decided and I proceeded to tell her so before she interrupted.

"Cam, stop changing the subject. What's up?"

I sighed.

I knew there was no use in resisting, over the summer Bex had learnt the art of 'tickle torture.'

Yes, it may sound funny, I thought so too. Until I ate her crème brulee…

_Bad times…_

I shuddered.

I then went on to tell her, Macey and Liz about my conversation with Mr Solomon, and my thoughts on the file.

"Hmm…" Macey mused. "What?" I asked.

"It seems to me, like Mr S is trying to set you and Zach up." She finished,

"**What?!**" I yelled, as Bex and Liz started laughing.

"Well think about it, he's trying his upmost to get you two together isn't he?" I glowered. "Exactly! You're a good spy, and he's obviously a good spy.. Or a _Goode_ spy… Heheheh. Anyway, maybe he wants you to be like the next Bonnie and Clyde! Although, less… well.. Criminal and a spy?"

Somehow I doubted this, though currently it was the only theory I had to go on.

"Macey I really don't think th-"I started, but was cut off by Tina Walters.

"Guys! Guys we're here! She shouted.

I peered out the window.

_Oh dear._

This 'school' radiated one message.

Welcome to hell.

**Ah Blackthorne. Blackthorne, Blackthorne, Blackthorne. What is going to happen here? Who knows? I certainly don't, I haven't written it yet! Anyway,thanks for reading, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. So you're the Chameleon?

**I have updated hurrah! *Cue me manically dancing around the living room. **

**I can't believe this is my sixth chapter! Woohoo! Paaartaaaaaaaaay! It might not seem much, but I'm not gonig to lie, I'm usually a three chapter and urgh. Sort of girl. But this is actually going alright! **

**Yay! Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, as always, they make me so happy and to hear you guys actually like it is Awesome! Please keep reviewing ANYTHING is welcome, no matter how harsh! C'mon! I can take it! I'm wearing my bulletproof vest! CC is great and anything will be taken on board!**

**Disclaimer:** Did you know that the name Ally Carter is actually a pseudonym? Cool right? Anyway, I am **not** Ally Carter **OR** Sarah Leigh Fogleman. I own nothing and No one. Zach optional. No, I'm kidding. I will depress myself by repeating it. I own nothing and No one. *Sigh.

**Present time.**

"Ugh, oh my head."

I sat up, my eyes were slowly opening, and the only thing I could concentrate on was the splitting headache that seemed to have invaded my mind.

When my eyelids managed to peel themselves apart they were faced with white.

Just white - Which, needless to say didn't do anything to help my headache.

"Argh." I groaned.

I looked around the room, to see if anyone else was there –or anything was there. But no, there was nothing.

Great.

Just great.

I get knocked out and then wake up in a room full of white.

Whoopidoo.

I don't even like white. My favourite colour is green.

Quickly scanning the room again to see if I'd missed anything (nope, not even a speck of dust.) A thought suddenly occurred to me.

Zach. Where was Zach?

I put two fingers to my temples as I wondered where he could've gone.

My only explanation was that he had escaped.

Escaped, and left me…

No, that was harsh. If he was caught he couldn't help anyone.

I'm assuming I needed helping anyway, I don't know where I am, who's taken me or what the heck I'm wearing.

~Oh yes, whilst I was wondering where Zach was, I had noticed that I was not wearing the Blackthorne uniform that I was previous to the room of white; I was wearing a long white (_**again...**_)gown.~

In short, I looked like some Victorian chick – in her pyjamas.

Sighing I laid back down on the hard floor and tried to figure out a plan to escape from here.

Wherever here was.

The room began to gently vibrate and I could hear a 'whoosh'ing noise gradually getting louder, as if it was getting closer to me.

I sat up, and then quickly got to my feet wanting to be on guard from whatever it was.

The whooshing got louder and louder and suddenly a large chunk of the wall began to break apart, creating... Well, I don't know?

The only thing it could be described as is a hole.. a..

A shaft.

The thought clicked into place as a clear pod began to make its way into the hole in the wall.

A clear pod containing my captors.

The pod opened.

"I could see why my son began to like you."

**One and a bit weeks ago.**

"Well sure, it's not the most conventional looking schools.." Liz said tactfully. "It just needs some touching up, I'm sure it's very nice inside" She carried on "And-"

"It looks like a Prison."

Macey summed up."It's falling apart and looks like a prison." She finished.

(Macey quite often had a tendency to say what everyone else was thinking.)

The minibus pulled up and everyone got out, we all had our luggage next to us. Mr Solomon, who was driving, nodded at us all and pressed a buzzer on the big steel gates.

"Gallagher academy exchanges have arrived. Please send down the Blackthorne transfers."

The gates slowly began to squeak open and a troop of about ten boys in dark jackets marched out and clambered onto the bus.

Mr Solomon came over to where I was standing and whispered discreetly. "Remember what I said Cammie. Here, you can't be sure of anyone except Zach." He got back into the driving seat and called out to all of the girls

"Just go in girls, the door's unlocked."

He shut his door and started up the engine.

No one moved.

"Ah what the heck." I said. I walked through the gates and started to make my way up the long gravel pathway.

This stirred everyone else, and they began to follow.

Bex caught up with me.

"I've worked it out." She declared. I looked at her confusedly. "Why the school looks like a prison!" She sighed. "It's an alias! A cover! Think about it. The barbed wire! The huge gates! The massive long gravel driveway! Just like Gallagher Academies cover is a posh school for snobs and princesses, Blackthorne institute is a school for rebels, a school for thugs tucked away in the mountains."

"Their cover is discipline Cam. Ours is money."

We kept on going until we reached the stone walls of the main building.

We all looked at each other.

"So… Who wants to knock?" I asked.

Everyone took a step back, including Bex. Even after her whole 'their cover is discipline' talk she still didn't want to go in.

That left me.

Typical. I walked up to the huge dark stone door and reached up for the knocker. "Wait a second." I cried everyone looked at me. "Didn't Mr Solomon say to just go in? Surely- "

The door began to creek open interrupting me.

And there casually leaning on the side of the doorway was Zach. "Welcome to Blackthorne Gallagher Girls."

I let the other girls overtake me. I decided to cling on to the back of the crowd as I entered in the hope that I wouldn't be noticed. (After all, the last time I saw him we were stuck in a lift, and I'd just had to assure him that my name definitely was not Peaches. Even if Pixie Geldof's sisters name was.)

But no such luck.

"Hey, If it isn't my lift buddy? How you doing Peaches?" He smirked. I glared at him; Liz overheard and went red, quickly mouthing sorry over to me.

She would be.

Grr.

"Fine." I answered coldly. "And it's Cameron." He smirked again. "Sure thing Gallagher girl." I rolled my eyes and stalked past him, catching up with the others, sure that he was watching me – with that stupid smirk plastered over his face.

I looked over my shoulder. He was. I then felt angry with myself for looking. He might think I like him. I don't, I most definitely don't. I turned back around, but if anything, I think that his annoying smirk just got even broader.

He followed us to the end of the long hallway, on the inside Blackthorne looked like a castle – a haunted castle.

There were cases of armour and massive paintings all along the corridors. It was so clichéd, it was hard to remember that this was an actual school, and not just a Halloween exhibit at a carnival.

Zach knocked at the door. "Dr Steve" He called. The door opened, this one had obviously been oiled, as it did marginally less squeaking than the front door and the gates. "Come in everyone!" A relatively cheery voice called from inside.

We all stared at one another.

From the looks of the school, we were expecting count Dracula to inside this office.

We all went in, but if we were expecting a replica of Mr S. we were certainly in for a disappointment.

**Later that day – Going into the dining hall.**

We had arrived at six, as dawn had broken,

It took us twenty minutes to actually get to 'Dr Steve's' office.

He kept us talking for half an hour.

He dismissed Zach and showed us to our rooms – another ten minutes.

Seven 'O' Clock.

He said we'd be introduced to the boys in half an hour.

*Cue rapid half hour primping.

It was now almost half seven and we were approaching the breakfast and dining hall. I knew everyone's stomachs were doing flips.

"Introduce first, your name and then your code name, once you've done that I will announce your guide. Or maybe before. Okay?" Dr Steve smiled.

"Don't be worried ladies; their smell is worse than their bite."

I appreciated his dodgy jokes, they put me a bit more at ease, and I could tell it was the same for everybody else.

He opened the door to the breakfast hall, and everyone in there stood up. As he told them to sit down, I got a peek at his list, I was last.

Great.

He started to nudge us forward "Courtney." Courtney went on to announce her name and codename. Then she got given a partner.

Jason somebody I think. He gradually went down the list, until he got to the last four. Bex, Macey, Liz and me.

Bex got pushed forward. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and called out her name.

"Rebecca Baxter. Codename: Duchess... Often referred to as the British bombshell..." She smirked – wait? Smirked? Oh God can I not escape from it?!

Dr Steve announced her guide to be Grant Newman – the guy who had tailed her.

His eyes lit up.

"Macey McHenry. Peacock." She drawled, sounding bored. She got given a different guide to the one who had tailed her. Jake Rosen. He looked about as bored as her – a perfect match.

Liz then stepped forward and introduced herself; she got put with Jonas again.

This left only me. Dr Steve announced my guide first, like he had done with Kim's and Anna's,

"Zachary Goode."

Oh Jeeze. Even without looking, I was sure he was smirking. I sighed, I actually really hate public speaking, I can't hide with it.

"Cameron Morgan and my codename is Chameleon." I heard a simultaneous gasp let loose throughout the room. What's wrong with my codename?

Suddenly familiar low voice called out "Wait, _you're_ the Chameleon?"

**So that's it my little lemsips (Not sure about this one..) I hope you've enjoyed it, and please review mon peeps!**


	7. Roses are red, in my bed!

**Hey hey guys! it's me again! Back from the depths of where I've been hiding. (Always check the shed..) I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, they should hopefully be getting a bit more regular now! I might even do a shoutout for you if you review ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I own nothing, except Christian Davis. Who I don't particularly want. He's up for auction! Any bids? No? Oh well. All rights and whatnot go to the amazing Ally Carter.

**Present time**

I stared at my captors.

The one who had spoken was female and clearly American.

There were two men behind her, one of which I recognised.

Christian Davis, a half American half Australian billionaire.

He was twenty one and devastatingly good looking but unfortunately most of his money was either inherited or made by dodgy deals – drugs and illegal weaponry, that sort of thing.

He was wanted in half the states of America but no one could get enough evidence on them.

"Your... son?" I replied.

She shook her head.

"He hasn't mentioned me then? Typical, me – his own flesh and blood not even mentioned to his girlfriend. Well at least we're meeting now eh Cammie?" She smirked.

That was what did it.

A smirk.

I looked at her again.

How the hell could I have missed that?

She was… She was… She was Zach all over.

Except her eyes, a fact in which I took some comfort in – knowing that I could still look at him without seeing a reflection of her in him.

Catherine Goode. The woman who kidnapped my friends and the woman who gave birth to Zach, I'm not entirely sure if this balanced her out.

"Catherine- "I started.

"Oh! He did talk about me then! Shame he couldn't be here then really! It's not every day you get to introduce you mother to your girlfriend, is it Cammie? Granted, the circumstances aren't ideal, but-"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I Interrupted "And the name's Cameron."

_To you anyway._

She raised her eyebrows and walked out of the pod beckoning Christian and the other man.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" She said.

And why you're spouting clichés I replied.

Okay, maybe I didn't say anything so cool and composed as that, it was more like an "urghm yah." But my head still hurt and I'd just tripped over my foot.

I bet that intimidated them.

"Well Cam_eron_,"

(she emphasised the 'eron' part, the snooty…)

"I happen to know your father."

I stopped short at this – not many people were willing to tell me much about my father.

"I've known Matthew a very long time Cameron. We had our first mission together outside of school; I was there when he met your mother… He was an amazing spy, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Joe and I couldn't understand it-"

"Joe?" I asked.

"Solomon." She replied.

"Anyway, Joe and I couldn't understand it, but he seemed all ready to settle down and start a family – give up the spy business for good."

I thought he still went on missions? My face must've shown confusion, because she then added on

"He didn't of course, Joe and I talked him out of that one thank God, but he never went back to field work. He settled down, married… Rachel, and had you."

I nodded, still not understanding why I was here.

"He never stopped researching though, spying was in his blood. He didn't tell Rachel, he obviously didn't want to… put her in danger, what he was researching was getting more and more dangerous, but every time he found something new, he wanted more. He told me, me and Joe though – his trustees, his only confidants."

I started to pace. "Cammie, have you ever heard of the Mayans?"

I nodded forgetting about her use of my nickname. "Their calendar, it ends on the 21st of December 2012." I said trying to remember Mrs Buckingham's endless rants about how people needed to take more notice of the prophecies.

"Yes," she whispered

"He started researching the Mayans. The things he found out… Well, that's enough to change mankind Cammie. Matthew was a cautious man, rightly so. He converted his research into something other than just words. He converted it into something that could not be held, or easily found.

Matthew was a smart man, but the downfall of working as a spy is enemies – you make plenty of them. I've lost count of the amount of people that want me dead.

It was worse for Matthew, because I work for both sides. Whichever pays me more. Generally the ones that attempt to kill you are the ones that work against the CIA, and Matt was steadfastly CIA.

In the end, this – was what brought him down. A trip to the old Mayan land – Western America I think, was the last time anyone ever saw him."

Catherine got up from where she was leaning on the wall and started walking to the pod with Christian and the other guy.

"Wait!" I called.

She looked over her shoulder. "The research, what did he convert it to?"

She smirked and smoothed down her hair. She carried on walking before stopping and saying:

"Memories. He converted them into memories Cammie, and we have reason to believe that he implanted them into you."

**A week ago**

It turned out that I was famous.

Wow.

Mr Solomon taught here occasionally, and when teaching them about street artists he used me as an example.

Well the chameleon anyway.

Woah.

After the initial uproar of my codename, things in Blackthorne seemed to settle down. I found the work easy and the boys irritating.

Especially Zach Goode.

Wherever I went he seemed to be there. It was really annoying.

Nothing particularly interesting happened until the day we got our covers, for a mission in CoveOps.

Name: Cameron Morgan - Hania Ludwig. (A/N: Told you I'd use your name Hania! ;)!)

Age: Sixteen.

Nationality: American – Half American and half Polish

Siblings: Adam Ludwig (Jonas Anderson) and Kassia Ludwig (Macey McHenry).

Personality: Funny, confident and Smiling.

Likes: Smirks, **(Urghh! CAN I EVER ESCAPE?)**expensive cheese, angel cake and Taylor Swift.

Dislikes: Cheap Cheese, Justin Bieber, One Direction,(**A/N** No offence guys! These are just covers!) and chicken casserole.

Boyfriend: Jesse Robinson (Zach Goode).

Name: Rebecca Baxter – Jenna Moore.

Age: Sixteen.

Nationality: British – Irish.

Siblings: None.

Personality: Shy and cautious.

Likes: Running, Rooney songs, reading and pringles.

Dislikes: liquorice, having her picture taken and twilight.

Boyfriend: Grant Newman (Harrison Mitchell)

Name: Macey McHenry – Kassia Ludwig

Age: Sixteen.

Nationality: American – Half American & Half Polish.

Siblings: Adam Ludwig (Jonas Anderson) and Hania Ludwig (Cammie Morgan).

Personality: As she is usually.

Likes: Shopping, clothes, money and friends.

Dislikes: untrustworthy people, chocolate milkshake and reading.

Boyfriend: Nick Carter (Tom Stewart.)

Name: Elizabeth Sutton – Jude Parker

Age: Sixteen.

Nationality: American – American.

Siblings: Jesse Robinson (Zach Goode).

Personality: As she is usually.

Likes: Reading, science and raspberries.

Dislikes: English, not being able to understand boys and the dark.

Boyfriend: Adam Ludwig (Jonas Anderson.)

We took our covers back to our room, wondering what our mission was.

I flopped myself onto the bed and suddenly jumped back up again.

"Ow!" I yelled.

Something pricked me.

I carefully picked up the duvet and gasped at what was underneath it.

A single red rose.

**So that's it my lubobles, enjoy!**


	8. In the boot

**Hey everyone! It's me again! This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's also kind of different to the others. You can probably guess why! To 'Tawny', I was a bit of a tit when writing that, and Liz is supposed to be Zach's (Cover) Step sibling. But me being the ninny that I am, forgot to write step! Hahaha. Anyway! I said I'd write shoutout's to those that reviewed and I shall! **

_BIG THANKS TOOOOOO:_ Call Moi Crazy (evil laughter and Love the name!)**, ****_Cammie-the-chameleon (tah, and are you really Cammie morgan? Introduce me to Zach! ;), _**Laneygirl98 (I'm glad you think so! thank you!)**, ****_Smirks-Classified (I did, and no! I shall never watch Downton Abbey! Mwuhahaha!), _**Tawny (Thanks for pointing that out, I am such a ninny!)**,****_Oanya (Thank you! Yours is Goode too!),_**TheWitchOfTheSouth (Another awesome name! And thanks!)_** and Finally Oemh101 (Thank**__ you!)._

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, this is a waste of time and a terrible rhyme.

**Present time.**

I am stuck in the boot.

I, Zachary Goode, notorious spy in training – attendee of one of the most infamous spy schools in the world am stuck in the boot of my mother's car.

Well, this isn't exactly how I planned the rescue.

In my head, it generally involved a little more... action.

Like… oh I don't know, me setting the building on fire, a dramatic face off between me and my mother, carrying Cammie out of the burning building – bridal style and everybody cheering as I ran out.

I would meet Grant out there checking up on everyone and I'd possibly get a few declarations of love. Hopefully from Cammie, not Grant – I don't think Bex would be too pleased.

But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Maybe when I bust my way out of this bloody boot I might get to do my James Bond style rescue.

They'd been out of the car about ten minutes when I started trying to escape.

Cammie I'm sure was still unconscious, or else she'd of put up a fight. Or at least of used some sort of sarcastic retort. (Although, that does seem to be more Macey's sort of thing.)

It was getting cramped in the boot, and I'm not the smallest of guys (I'm over six foot.) so I shoved my foot against where I thought the lock would be.

It didn't budge.

I tried again, this time laying on my back and using both feet – I felt it give a little.

I kept on ramming my feet against the lock until it burst open, and I slid out. I looked round for a moment, my eyes didn't need to adjust, it was still dark before the car alarm began to go off.

I span round silently cursing at the car, and not so silently cursing at it too. I didn't know what to do, so I did what any good (**A/N** Goode...) spy would do when in doubt.

I kicked the damn thing until it shut the hell up.

We were in the car for around about two hours which meant it must be at least five AM now.

I turned away from the bashed up car (I hope they have insurance…) and looked to the shadowy building over the hill.

I'm coming Cammie, I'm coming.

**A week ago.**

"Hey hey, I got me a bit of British bombshell as a girlfriend!" Grant exclaimed.

"Dude, it's a cover. In real life she hates you." Nick retorted.

Me and Jonas laughed at our two best friends. The arguments they had…

I myself was quite happy with my cover.

It gave me a girlfriend and a sister. Well, a step-sister, but hey.

It may sound soppy, but I've always wanted a sister or brother, so when we get given covers with siblings, I always try to imagine what it would be like.

Woah, that sounded girly.

Name: Zachary Goode– Jesse Robinson.

Age: Seventeen.

Nationality: American – American

Siblings: STEP – Jude parker (Elizabeth Sutton.)

Personality: As he is usually. Protective over his stepsister.

Likes: Smirking (All the best people do it.) the band Brand new, soccer, baseball and sherbet.

Dislikes: Disloyalty, chick flicks, swede and equations.

Girlfriend: Hania Ludwig (Cameron Morgan).

We walked up to our room and put our covers down on our beds. "I've um… forgotten something." I said.

They nodded and invaded their beds.

Well, I say _they _nodded what I mean is _Jonas _nodded and Grant and Nick started snoring.

I shut the door quietly and crept down the hall until I reached the door to the room where Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey were staying.

"No, seriously guys, I'm not kidding there's a rose in my bed!" I heard Cammie exclaim.

Then came a snort. Bex, obviously.

"Well, well, well, someone's got an admirer."

I put my ear to the door, so I could hear all of the mumblings. "Bex, seriously?" I heard Cammie say.

"Heck yeah, honey! Someone is loving a bit of the Morgan!"

I think Bex is like a female version of Grant. "

Maybe someone came in and thought it was yours, or Macey's beds? Or Liz's?" Cammie replied. "Hey where is Liz anyway? She was here a second ago." she added on.

"She went to get a drink, "Came Macey's drawl. "She'll be back in a minute."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey" Liz whispered "What are you doing out here?"

I looked at her, and blurted out the first thing that came into my head. "I'm… Um… Sweeping up the hall." I said. I may be a top spy in training, but when it comes to girls..

Liz giggled quietly "With what?" She grinned.

"It's Cammie isn't it? You came to see her reaction."

I stared at her. "No." I immediately replied.

She shook her head "it's okay I won't tell." She walked towards her door.

How did she know?

Liz turned around as she reached the handle.

"Look at your hands!" She whispered and walked through the door.

I looked down at my hands.

They were covered in scratches.

From thorns.

**And that's that! Please review! Anything is welcome! Just a random question, which character out of the GG do you think that you're most like? I'm probably a mixture of Cammie, Bex and Grant!**

**Pretty averageish, but loud, sarcastic and a bit of a tit!**


	9. Moaning Bex

**Hey guys! It's me again! Well, here's another chapter, sorry for the dodgy update pattern, I know I said this last time, but now I am SERIOUSLY going to update regularly! If you think I'm taking too long after this, PM me and tell me to get a move on!**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously guys, I don't own any of this, if you thought I did then you seriously need to get your specs checked!

**Present time**

The building was further away than expected, and trying to do a sly, _silent_ run/duck crawl can really take it out of you.

I kept to the shadows and dropped down when I heard anything.

Every time I stood on a stick or a thistle my heart jumped to throat, and once I swore I was being attacked by some sort of snare on the ground.

Turns out I was just tripping on my shoe lace.

They may not be the coolest of gear, but next time I buy trainers, I am **definitely** getting Velcro.

I reached the building just as the sun was coming up and ran around to the side.

It would be harder to blend in now.

A voice came from the front of the building "Marco, what the hell are you doing? Kate said we had to walk from here to the car."

I slammed myself against the grey stone wall -slicing my arm as I did so on a piece of sharp jutting out concrete.

Blood immediately started to soak into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Balls."

I whispered, sliding down against the wall until I reached the ground.

I took my jacket off and ripped a bit of my shirt to use as a tourniquet.

I'd been watching _way_ too many adventure movies lately.

I looked round to see if anyone was coming.

The man 'Marco' I presume shouted his answer and I ran around to the back of the building. It looked so tiny, yet I knew for a fact that Grant, Nick, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Macey, Solomon and the rest of the teachers at Gallagher must be being held captive here.

Along with Cammie.

Why?

I don't know.

But what I do know is that if it involves my mother, it can't be good.

I walked closer and closer to the building. I could see no entrance anywhere.

There wasn't one at the front either.

I poked my head around the stone wall to see the other side.

Nothing.

Confused I slowly shuffled to the front of this doorless construction, probably making more noise than when I was just walking.

Satisfied the men had gone, I wandered over to where I thought the men had come out.

No opening in sight.

Not even a little window for me to get through.

Frustrated, I kicked the ground, hoping that it'd trigger some sort of device which would bring forth a door of some kind, y'know like they do in the movies (Told you I'd been watching too many).

But no such luck.

I pressed my hand against the wall to see if anything gave way – again, no such luck.

I heard a faraway cry of anger.

Oops... I guess they didn't have insurance after all.

**Less than a week ago**

"For God's sake Grant how much bloody room do you have to take? Move up!" Bex cried, shoving herself against the bus window in an effort to move away from Grant.

(Who in all fairness, was practically sat on top of her.)

"I don't get why I have to sit next to him anyway? I'd much rather sit near someone who isn't eating a cheese and salsa taco.

Wait.

How the hell did you get a flipping taco anyway?" She finished.

"Brought it with me." He replied, taking another bite.

"I must have seriously sinned in my past life." She sighed.

"Bex," I said shuffling around so I could get comfortable "You have to sit near Grant because you're supposed to be his girlfriend. You're also supposed to shy, not that you're really taking that into account." I smirked.

She glared at me, and I carried on regardless.

"Do you really think I want to sit near Cammie?"

Liz chuckled at this and started staring at my hands, which I'd covered in gloves, insisting that my hands were cold.

I wasn't taking any chances.

"No."

Liar.

"So just do what we're doing, me and Cammie –ignoring each other, Nick and Macey – Insulting each other's fashion sense, or Liz and Jonas… Playing noughts and crosses..."

"I'm winning!" Liz cried.

"...And stop moaning!"

"Fine" Bex huffed, and went back to practising her Irish accent.

Cammie leant over to me. "You do realise, that Bex being quiet will probably last... Oh I don't know? Thirty seconds?"

I nodded. "That's what I thought." She smiled and shoved her earphones into her ears.

For the next hour, the only things I could hear were the occasional snores from Macey and Nick, a random 'yes!' from Liz or Jonas when they won, and the distance sounds of Paramore coming from Cammie's IPod…

**Same day, an hour and a half later…**

"WAKE UP GUYS"

I jolted awake and smacked my forehead against Bex's nose.

"Dude, if this is broken, I am seriously taking you in P&E."

The back of my neck started to prickle and sweat as she checked for broken nose cartilage.

"It's fine. You got lucky Goode."

Phew.

"We're here." Liz smiled, walking up to us. Bex pursed her lips and walked out the bus doors, which were slowly opening she grabbed Liz whilst walking.

Everyone else except me and Cammie were already outside.

Cammie switched off her IPod and raised her eyebrows.

"Have a nice sleep?" she asked.

"Um...Yeah..." I replied.

"My shoulder can tell." She said.

I looked at her shoulder; in one patch the usual navy blue of the Blackthorne blazer had become darker.

In other words, I'd drooled.

Whoops.

She rolled her eyes and I pretended to sniff her "You needed a bath anyway." I smirked.

If looks could kill... Well, I wouldn't have fancied my chances at that moment in time.

"I am so getting you back for that Zachary." She scowled, and tripped over the bottom of the bus seat into my arms.

"Y'know, that somewhat ruins the effect a little." I whispered into her ear. "But I'm looking forward to it."

She turned to look at me, with her bright, clear hazel eyes – still in my arms. She tilted her head,and I leant forward "I'm –"

"Hey guys! I forgot my ba- Oops! Kodak moment!"

Bex had popped her head back through the doors to grab her bag.

Cammie jerked away from me, like she'd been stung.

"Come on Bex." She said and yanked her arm stalking out of the doors.

Gee, way to make a guy feel wanted.

**Okay then! Buhbye! Ooh and names of ****any American shops in malls**** would be helpful! I'm not American, and tend to trust wikipedia a little ****_too_**** much.. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Who the freaking hell is Josh?

**Hey guys! Thanks for giving me some of the American shops in Malls, it's really going to help me in my next chapter. For everyone who celebrates it, HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT! To Preunka, I'm English too :) Thank you so much for reviewing everyone and next chapter I'm going to do shoutouts again, so if you want me to mention/review a story of yours just PM me okay. I love getting reviews and I love reviewing! **

**Present time**

If I pace anymore I think the ground will wear out.

On one side of the hill is an angry criminal billionaire and… um…Marco, and on the other side, is me - Stood next to a freaking building that I can't find a way inside.

Not the best of situations to be in, I think you'll agree.

I can hear them slowly climbing the hill, it will take them a while, but it will take even longer for me to escape...

Unless I can find a way into this flipping building!

I ran around to the back to see if there was any entrance that I'd missed, I knew the chance was slim and I was right.

Nothing,

I had missed nothing.

Damn.

I am too good**. **

Back round at the front I had no clue what to do. For the first time in my life, I was hopeless. Well, it's not the first time in my life, but... Well, never mind...

The men coming over the hill were getting louder – closer. I hit the wall, hoping for some kind of reaction -

-Yes, I was hoping for a reaction from a wall.

I do realise that they're not alive, but anything would've been better that just waiting, waiting to get caught, to get my chance to save Ca-

Everyone who was taken away.

They obviously knew someone was here, due to the state of their car.

Well, either that or the field mice had been busy.

I decided to go around to the back, it wasn't going to be much of a help, but it would give me a little more time.

Kicking the wall I sighed.

The only thing that proceeded to give me was a stubbed toe.

I bet it's broken.

I started to pace.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Thinking hard.

I ran my hand through my hair then regretted it, from hitting the wall earlier I had split my knuckles, and now my hair was sticky with blood.

I bet I looked real attractive.

Walking on my heels to let my toe heal slightly. Oil on my pants from the car earlier, a blood soaked jacket (that I'd somehow lost the button off. It's probably in the boot.) Half a shirt (at least I work out...) and blood in my hair.

I looked like an extra in a dodgy horror movie.

I carried on pacing; no wonder Cammie never liked me.

Not that I wanted her to…

Obviously.

I scowled at the thought and then tripped over a sticking out piece of ground.

I cursed.

The arm with the tourniquet had only just stopped bleeding, and then I'd landed on it.

I looked at what I tripped over, a piece of earth, sticking out the ground.

It was a bit loose, so I pulled it up.

Underneath there was metal.

I looked around where I was sitting a square of grass was just above the others, hardly noticeable, by barely a millimetre.

The piece I'd tripped on had obviously come loose from the metal so stuck out a bit more.

I stood up, and then stamped my (good) foot on the metal.

Nothing happened, it didn't even sound hollow.

I sighed, then stomped on it a couple more times.

Nothing.

I decided to take a running jump onto it, to see if it would give way.

I moved a couple of metres away and started to run towards it, I jumped in the air, my legs sticking out at slightly odd angles.

Not my best jump I have to say.

Just before I hit the ground the piece of raised grass slid away.

I fell through the hole, catching my jacket slightly on the way down.

I landed (on my feet) into a load of brown gunk.

Yeah, I had just become familiar with the buildings cesspit...

**Less than a week ago**

"Right guys - Your 'mission'. On the middle floor of the mall there is a Hollister store–"

Macey squealed…

Literally squealed…

We all turned to stare at her, including Dr Steve.

"What? I've needed a new shirt for ages."

I shook my head and Dr Steve carried on

"- as I was saying, Hollister on the middle floor. What you need to do, is get into their back office and take their budgeting sheet, with everything that they have spent in the past month-"

Grant snorted.

"What is it Mr Newman- Or should I say Mr Mitchell?"

"That's easy. We could all do that with our eyes closed."

I put my head in my hands.

Why Grant? Why?

"Not so easy, when you consider it's a Saturday and it's the middle of the day. It will be pretty packed. When you get the budget sheet you have to get it back down to the fountain and write your team on the clipboard, then you have to return the budget sheet to the back offices. Also, they had a break in less than a week ago. Security will be high."

He looked at us all.

"Oh, and yes you will be competing. Do whatever you have to do to win."

One of the girls put their hands up, Tina... Tina something I think.

Well, whoever she is I advise you never to sit near her in biology… She's squeamish.

"Sir, does that mean that we can tell the guard that they're in there?"

I saw Macey roll her eyes

"Whatever you have to do… Apart from that, spy rules still apply."

He started to put us into teams.

There were twenty in this class, ten girls and ten guys and the teams had to be mixed.

Me, Jonas and Grant got on to the same team, but Nick was put on the other one.

Our team was half and half, five girls and five boys.

Me, Jonas, Grant, a guy called Tom and Nick's cousin Jake. The girls… Liz, Macey, Bex, the annoying girl who sits near me in biology and... Cammie.

"So, you're gonna be working **with** me this time Gallagher girl?"

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was leading.

"I think we should avoid the elevators this time round eh?"

She scowled and I smirked.

"DO YOU EVER STOP SMIRKING?" She yelled and stormed off over to Macey.

As I was shaking my head I felt a hand on my shoulder. "

Y'know, if you want to win her over, this really isn't the way to do it." Liz said softly.

Win her over... Pfft as if.

I'm not trying to.

At all.

Probably.

Okay, I am.

I voiced this to Liz (well the first part anyway) and she smiled. "Yeah… Sure, how are your hands?"

I looked down to my gloved hands and peered inside the gap.

"Not so great." I replied.

She laughed, "Well, that's what you get rooting through rose bushes. Anyway, when are you going to tell her it was you?"

Um... How about never?

I sighed and Liz rolled her eyes at me.

"You've gotta tell her soon you know. It might take her mind off Josh …"

She grinned and skipped over to where Cammie and Macey where standing.

Leaving me on my own to ponder a few things.

**One)** _Should I really tell Cammie? At the moment, she seems to hate me._

**Two)** _WHY does she not see the OBVIOUS sexiness in smirking?_

**And Three)**_ WHO THE FREAKING HELL IS JOSH?_

**I hope you enjoyed this guys, just a query, who on here likes Josh? I like him, just not with Cammie. What about you?**


	11. Superman! Boxers?

**Aloha my chickens! German test today, failed miserably. Rats! but in an attempt to cheer myself up, I wrote an update. Wahay! Anyway, last time I said I'd do shoutouts for the people who reviewed. Here they are!**

**Zach-Goode' - Ah yes, everyone prefers Zach, is 'da bomb.' I like Josh too, but Zammie all the way!**

**Smirks-Classified - I do know your feelings on the topic of Jammie, and respect them. YOU ARE WRONG! MWUAHAHAHA! Just kidding. See you at school tomorrow. :)**

**amazingfish - You're the same as me. In general he is alright, and thank you!**

**Call Moi Crazy - Please don't die laughing! A) It's a lot of paperwork, B) I'd lose a reviewer, and C) I've heard it's not very Goode for your health. ;)**

**Goode-Lover - This may sound weird, but I've always wanted Liz and Zach to have some sort of closer relationship. I think they would be brilliant as brother and sister. I've read other fics where Bex or Macey are closer to Zach and I thought hey! What about Liz?**

**xXxGGirlxXx - I like Zach tripping over. I feel as if I can relate to him! ;)**

**Cammie-the-chameleon - Ah, the smirk. Evrybody loves a goode smirk! Zach is always very vague, so I shall be vague... Vagueness... Mwuahaha.**

**bubzchoc - Why thank you! I was a little worried about that one!**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. How depressing. :'(

**Present time**

I look awful and smell disgusting.

The… waste is up to my knees.

The air in here is heavy, and in all honesty, it absolutely reeks.

I waded through the brown sludge; it was like walking through soup.

Stinking, horrible, inedible soup – but soup all the same.

Shudder.

My shin bashed something under the sludge, I was at the edge.

I clambered up onto the concrete and looked down at myself.

Ugh.

As I was busy gagging a thought suddenly dawned on me. I'm going to have to conduct the rest of the mission… Pantsless.

All up my pants is covered in gunge, my trainers –no longer white and my socks… Well they smell worse than usual.

The more I look around this place the more I think it's not so much a cesspit as a sewer.

Right at the edge of the sewer, I could see dim light shining from above.

Either a rat was getting blessed or it was the way out – and I was hoping for the latter.

I've never liked rats.

The stagnant waste filled water runs through middle of two concrete pathways. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a rat running up and down the concrete, the taking a nose dive into the water.

But concentrating on the matter at hand… At least I put on my good boxers…

I climbed on to the concrete and sighed at myself.

Sexy…

Not.

I quickly skipped (yes skipped… I'm in touch with my feminine side) towards the light.

Cliché much?

I was right, not about the rat being blessed, but about this being a way out.

I looked up, this should be pretty easy.

I'm six foot two, and I could just reach the edge of my 'escape route' with my arms above my head.

I jumped up (a better jump than last time thank good(e)ness!) and grabbed hold of the concrete edge. I gradually pulled myself up, all that working out must have paid off.

(I am not going to deny this; I've been dissing myself all day. I might as well big myself up now.)

I sat on the edge of the hole, my legs dangling down and, looked around.

A corridor, a dark corridor.

No wonder the light was dim.

I stood up and took off my pants, shoes and socks. I've already lost half of my dignity by falling into a sewer; I may as well get rid of the rest by conducting a rescue mission in my boxers.

My superman boxers…

**Present time**

Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Jimmy. No, Josh.

WHO THE HELL IS JIM- I MEAN JOSH?

Not that I care.

Obviously.

I ran up to Liz. "Jude!" Liz turned around. I had gone into full blown cover mode here.

Full blown cover mode.

"I need to talk to you… Sis." "Step sis." She corrected me, as a true sibling would.

She came over all the same.

"Right. I've just been wondering about something..." I started.

She smiled patiently, motioning for me to go on.

"Okay… Right, okay…" She carried on smiling, but underneath it was as if she was laughing at me.

"Okay! Who the freaking hell is Ji-osh?"

She grinned. "I knew you'd ask."

That's all well and good Liz, but you're really giving me anything here.

"_Josh_, is Cammie's ex-boyfriend."

I gulped. Cammie had an ex-boyfriend?

Balls.

"So… erm... this… Jimmy..."

"Josh" she interrupted.

"Whatever."

She shook her head.

"How… Attached was Cammie to him?"

"Quite," Liz answered. "Seeing as she had to sneak out of the school at night to see him."

My jaw dropped.

Woah.

My Gallagher girl is bad ass.

Hot.

"Although… He did turn out to be a bit of a tit."

Haaaaaaallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Haaaaaaallelujah! Hallelujah!

A chorus of angels suddenly started singing inside my head.

For no particular reason.

Obviously.

Liz walked off, both laughing and shaking her head.

I think I may have sung the Hallelujahs out loud…

Judging by all the odd looks, I'm guessing I have.

Damn.

All previous street cred… Gone.

"Hey Jess!" I heard a voice call.

A female voice.

An annoying female voice.

An annoying _high-pitched _female voice,

an anoy-

"Jesse!" It was Tina. (Aka: The girl who sits near me in biology.)

"Ohmigosh, I'm totally looking forward to this mission, I mean-"

I cut her off.

"Shh!"

A random man in a blue coat walked by.

" You're speaking too loud!"

She pouted. I think it was meant to look seductive or something, but she just ended up looking like a duck. A scary duck.

"Go."

I heard Dr Steve announce that the mission had started, so I walked up to Cammie.

"Hey babe, it's your birthday soon! I have no idea what to get you!"

Cammie scowled but quicklycovered it by plastering a smile on her face.

"Wow, I have absolutely no idea!" Let's go and look in a few shops!"

Bex (in the role of Jenna) strolled over to us.

"Guys!" She cried in her Irish accent, and then ducked her head down so that no one could hear her.

"Where the hell is Macey?"

Cammie looked concerned for about two seconds, then she started smirking.

Wait.

She stole my smirk!

"No worries Jenna," she smiled. "Just look in the window of A&F."

Both me and Bex turned to look at where Cammie was staring. We saw Macey stood there harassing an Abercrombie and Fitch shop assistant.

Oh dear.

Bex rolled her eyes, walked in the store and dragged Macey out. "No shopping for you. Hollister is on the second floor."

That didn't really make much sense.

"But... But... Just Gap, or… athleta or... The Disney store?"

The Disney store?

Cammie looked confused. "Isn't athleta yoga clothing or something?"

Macey just ignored her. She looked distraught.

"But…But…"

"No." Bex finished.

Everyone on our team came over to where we were standing.

"Guys," Jake started, "I don't mean to alarm you but…"

"Oh my gosh Nick's at Hollister."

"Exactly."

Oh dear. Thats not very good.

And certainly not Goode.

**Please review. If you do, you are officially awesome!**


	12. Don't mess with me bro! Wait, literally?

**Yohoho and a bottle of rum my dearies! The dodgy updater is back! (Aka me..) so a lot's happen whilstI've been non updating.. Okay, so I'm lying, but I did go to Germany on a school trip and accidentally punched someone in the face whilst ice skating there! I also left some angels (not angles...) on the bus! To the point, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and any reviews are welcome, no matter how flameful!**

**Smirks-Classified:** Swimming in tomato soup would be awesome, and luckily my mind has not been blown up because of your amazingness... :P JUSTIN BIEBER DOES NOT RULE. :O

**JessRobStar:** Okay, I did update, but it wasn't exactly soon.. Thank you though!

**Zach-Goode' :** (I bet FF's going to think your name's a website again..) Do you mean your confused or Zach's confused. Because your comment about being confused is making me confused!

**bubzchoc:** Thank you! I personally though that was quite a dodgy one..

**Call Moi Crazy:** Laughing does add years onto your life... Unless you die from it, then it dramatically shortens it...

**Gg:** Here's more!

**Musicluver23:** Thank you! (I love reviews! ;)

**luvin it:** I have officially written more!

**Plain-Is-Prettiest:** Thank you! That's sweet! I wanted to make it slightly different, so I mixed it, this chapter is all present, because I wanted to have a bit of an introduction!

**Juliette-Tiggy:** You reviewed, you are officially awesome! Thank you :)

**FluffieWuffie:** Hey hey mon Shazpops! I'm glad you started reviewing, and tah deary! :)

**Okay, I want to see if you notice ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEW CHARACTER... Tell me if you do..**

**Present time**

Ainah's P.O.V

This is possibly the most boring place known to man.

Mum doesn't even want me here.

I don't understand why I can't just stay in at school for the Christmas holidays in England. It's not as if she sees me any other time of the year.

I'm completely restricted too.

'Oooh don't go into the basement Ainah or the attic, the side rooms are out of bounds, and I don't want to see you in the lifts! ALWAYS use the stairs Ain, always use the stairs.'

I wish I could push her down those flipping stairs.

She must think I'm stupid too!

As if I have no idea what she's up to! Her and those henchmen of hers.

I know for one they're not doing anything legal.

I sighed as I tripped down what seemed to be my hundredth flight of stairs today and stumbled around the corner.

I really need to buy some new shoes, the lace on my converse had started to wear away – I blame the stairs, for no other reason, than the fact I'm sick of them.

"Woah!"

I smacked into something and fell flat on the floor.

Well, kind of, actually, the thing that I fell on was flat on the floor, and I was flat on top of the thing that was flat on the floor.

Woah, that's confusing..

"Oof." The thing grunted.

I quickly scrambled onto my feet and moved towards the stairs.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg- Wait, dude why aren't you wearing any trousers?"

I was interrupted midscream by the realisation that this guy was in his pants.

He rolled over and sighed. "That, is a very, very long story."

Quick as a flash he jumped up, darted behind me and got me in a sort of headlock, with his arm around my throat.

"Dude, what the hell?" I choked.

"What do you know?" He demanded.

"Tell me what you know."

"What do I know about what?" I choked again, trying to remove the arm around my throat.

"Jeeze, this is really gonna leave a mark!"

I felt him loosen his arm a little so I moved forward and went for it. Yeah, I kneed him in the balls.

Backwards.

I'm skilled.

"Ahhhhh.. Sensitive…" He clutched his pants and fell to the ground.

I stood there and watched him for a while, admiring my handiwork, before he started glaring at me.

"You have done serious damage to my nether region."

I rolled my eyes. "Well next time think twice before you get me into a headlock!" I cried. "What were you going on about anyway?"

He slowly stood up, an incredulous expression on his face. "You really have no idea?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Have no idea about WHAT? I came here yesterday from England. I'm still getting used to all of the flipping stairs!" I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Ainah."

"What are you doing here?"

"My Mum's current location is here – she moves around a lot."

"Who's your Mom?"

I laughed again "Jeeze, what is this, twenty questions?" I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"My mum's called Catherine Goode."

The boy went white.

"What's up, you look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

A fearful look fell onto his face.

"Who are you.."

**Present time**

Cammie's POV

Memories.

Why does my dad have to be so awkward?

Out of all the things that he could convert his research into…

He picks memories.

He'd obviously lost his pen.

Since she told me, a couple of hours ago I've been wondering how they're actually planning on finding these 'memories.'

Okay, actually, I'm lying, what I've actually been thinking about is when they're planning on giving me any lunch – but that doesn't sound as heartfelt does it..

The glass pod came down the shaft, I wasn't as surprised this time as last time, and didn't look up.

Zach's mom's voice filled the room.

"Cammie-"

"CAMERON."

"Whatever. I'm going to tell you this now. You ARE going to die."

Well, at least she got to the point…

"And it will probably be long and painful."

Okay, I didn't really need to know that.

"But once we've gotten what we need, we'll just shoot you, as so not to prolong it."

How kind.

"IF you're cooperative."

Yeah cat in hells chance of that my dear.

I looked up from where I was staring (just to let you know, the floor doesn't get any less white no matter how hard you stare at it.)

"So, basically I'm going to have a very prolonged and painful death?" I asked.

She nodded "If you don't cooperate."

"Right, right, but... My death can't be that prolonged and torturous, because it's the 11th today and you've got to somehow manage to get the memories out of me – WHICH I'm still not convinced are actually in there - before the 21st."

She shook her head and laughed. "Cameron dear,"

I scowled at the dear.

"The Mayan calendar, is absolutely irrelevant, your father researched the end of the world, what would happen how it would happen, but not **when** it would happen. It has no set date. What he did find out, was how to make it happen, step by step. Obviously your father would do nothing with it, because that's the way he is, but after what happened…"

She looked to the ground for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat and looking up. "Well, I would."

I raised an eyebrow, she's nuts, she really is nuts.

Catherine shook her head "you'll see Cameron, I'll be back later-" my stomach rumbled. "-With food."

And with that, she got in the pod and left.

**DellyO :)**


	13. A couple of Nudges and some staring!

**Hey guys! Long time no see! (Sorry about that...) Well, not much has happened since I last posted, EXCEPT CHRISTMAS! Ahem, yeah. So this is kind of a fillerish chapter, not much goes on, but it's what I like to call a 'connection chapter.' (Sounding technical there, I don't actually call it that...) Anyway, please review, any reviews are welcome, any at all. (PREFERABLY constructive though.)**

**Smirks-Classified: **I wonder why you like Ainah? Everybody hates stairs, unless they are a stair... NO JENSON BUTTON IS BETTER! You make me sad dissing my O. :'(

**Gg:** Haha, I thought that would go down well... ;)

**acherontamovebo:** Sorry about that, It'll soon be done, I just thought that it would make the story more interesting than if I started from the beginning, because it would drag it out less and thank you! :)

**Call Moi Crazy:** It wasn't lame! (In fact I thought that joke was rather good(e)) heh heh, and thank goodness!

**RandomPerson007:** Thank you! It hopefully shortens it..

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:** Yeah that could be slightly awkward.. Don't think about it...

**FluffieWuffie:** Hey, I fail at everything else in life, I could at least be alright at nicknames!

**xXxGgirlxXx:** It's always good when people come back with food... Yes Zach does indeed have a sister!

**Zach-Goode' :** Yup, it thought you were a website! She's not a dude, and It can be pronounced one of two ways! AY-NAH or IY-NAH. That was a confusing comment!

**bubzchoc:** Thank you! :)

**Present time – Zach's P.O.V**

"Sheesh, do you have short term memory loss or something? We have just been through this! My name is Ainah, I'm living here because it's my Mums current location, my Mu-"

"No," I said. "Who _are_ you?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

To be honest, I probably came off that way, but it's not every day a guy discovers that he potentially has a sister…

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Huh?

I must have looked confused, because she added on "Look, I fall down the stairs expecting to land on my face. My fall is broken by some random guy in his pants –thank you for that by the way, not the pants, but saving my face, it's a very Goode face if I do say so myself – he gets me into a headlock, I kick him in the balls and then HE starts questioning ME. So who, are you?"

Okay, she might have a point there.

"I'm Zach."

"No," she said with a deadpan expression, "Who _are_ you?"

I raised an eyebrow and she started laughing before suddenly stopping.

"But seriously, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged, what was I doing here? I was supposed to be rescuing Cammie, but not much of that seemed to be really happening at the moment. I hadn't even set the stupid building on fire yet...

"Seeing the sights?" I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Zach, I'm not stupid. No guy turns up in a building WHICH is in the middle of nowhere, in his pants if he didn't have any ulterior motive."

I laughed "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Quite possibly."

I suddenly felt overprotective… WHO THE HELL IS SNEAKING IN TO SEE MY SISTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? I am seriously gonna-

Wow, I guess my brotherly instincts are kicking in already... And I still don't know if I'm actually her brother, or whether she just some crazy lunatic.

Or a spy…

Sent from mom…

I think I was staring a while, because Ainah suddenly waved a hand in front of my face. "Uh Zach, you've zoned out…"

I nodded slowly before quickly shaking my head. Great, now I looked like I had fleas… You're making a fantastic impression on your potential sister here aren't you?

"Soooooo…" I started.

She raised an eyebrow before saying "So are you actually going to tell my why you're really here?"

I mulled this over for a bit before replying "to be honest with you… No."

Her other eyebrow joined the first. She stood there looking me up and down for about five minutes before saying

"Y'know, they are really cool boxers."

I rolled my eyes, then smirked, and then gasped, because it dawned on me.

I've suddenly thought of a way that I could see whether she was my sister or not, using a little test I like to call… 'Smirk, or no Smirk."

I'm not going to lie, the name's not original, the test isn't fool proof and I'm probably going to look weirder than I already do, but it was worth a shot.

"Ainah, I've uh... Been working on a project at school a-"

"Oh really what school do you go to?"

Jeeze, cut a guy off won't you!

Schools, schools… We went south didn't we… My guess is probably North Carolina.

"I go to a school."

She nodded slowly, I think she thought I was a bit dense.

"And that school is… North Carolina State High.."

Okay, what the hell? Couldn't I have done better than that? She seemed to buy it though, after a while.

"Isn't that a long way to go to school? It's like four hours away?"

Okay, so maybe she didn't buy it.

"Where are we?" I sighed.

She looked puzzled.

"We're in South Carolina."

Wow, we were travelling a lot longer than I thought.

**Less than a week ago**

"What do we do?"

Bex said, her 'Irish' accent making me chuckle every time I heard it.

Jake elbowed me because I was laughing, Bex just glared.

"M-Sorry Kassia, go make out with him!" Cammie exclaimed.

We all turned and stared.

"What?!" She cried.

"He fancies the pants off her and SHE'S HIS GIRLFRIEND."

Nudge nudge.

Nudge is a good word. I really need to use the word nudge more often.

Macey sighed before shouting up to Nick

"Tom! Tom!"

He turned around recognising Macey's voice.

"Mom's here! She said we have to go RIGHT NOW. I think she found out about the whisky!"

Cue everyone the mall staring at Macey.

Through our coms unit, I heard Dr Steve say "Well done team B, Nick is now out, you've got rid of a good guy there, but unfortunately Macey is also out due to her 'excuse.'"

"Oh sugar my muffin!" Bex cried.

Everybody turned to stare at her. We seemed to be doing a lot of staring today...

"Y'know Bex, that could be taken as an innuendo…" I said.

Bex stared at me. (See what I mean about the staring?) "Oh go hug a tree." She snapped.

The British, I sighed.

"The rest of team A are still on the ground floor like us, only Nick managed to sneak up." Jake informed us all.

"Bex, if you and Tom go up to Hollister do you think you can row with security or something so Tom can get in?" Liz asked.

She nodded. "What's your name again?" She asked Tom.

"Uh… Tom."

She sighed.

"No, I mean your_ naaaaame_." She said again, emphasising the 'aaaaa' part.

"I just said, T- Oh!" He cried when I nudged him (heh heh, managed to fit in nudge again)

"Ben." He smiled.

"Hallelujah." Bex muttered. "Come on then Benjy! Let's go talk to the nice Hollister man!"

This was all said in her 'Irish' accent, so of course I started chuckling again; well until Cammie elbowed me anyway.

"Shut up Jesse!"

Bex and Tom went up the escalator and got to the Hollister shop. We could see them from where we were standing, because the above floors are basically half floor, half balcony – which is quite cool.

Bex approached the guard, and we couldn't hear what she was saying but his face seemed to change from white, to red to purple.

Bex then winked at him and tossed her hair.

"Um, okay, just a query, but… is Be- Jenna FLIRTING with the security guard?"

I looked round at everyone. The boys seemed to have the same incredulous expressions on their faces as me, the girls… Not so much.

"Well come on, you've got to be fair, he is hot." Cammie laughed.

"Woah, he can guard me any day!" Liz said.

WAIT LIZ SAID?

**LIZ?**

Another bout of staring happened, this time at Liz.

"What!?" She cried.

"I'm allowed to make crude and suggestive comments sometimes you know!"

We were still looking at her before Cammie finally said "Liz, just leave that to Bex." And patted her back.

Talking of backs, Tina was still on mine. "Oh my gosh Jess, why don't we like, go for an ice cream or a coffee or a bagel or a pretzel or-"

I cut her off there.

"BECAUSE VICTORIA we need to sort out that top from HOLLISTER."

Grant was sniggering, so I glared at him.

Actually, come to think of it, Grant had been rather quiet for… Well Grant.

When I pointed this out, he merely said that he was hungry and looked wistfully to where Bex was (shamelessly) flirting with the security guard.

I'm guessing that's code for I fancy the pants off Bex then?

"Suuuure Grant, we've all been hungry." I then did an exaggerated wink and looked at Cammie.

Not that I liked her or anything.

Hey don't doubt me!

She looked at me as if I was insane (which was nothing new) and carried on nattering to Liz about how Justin Bieber was disgracing the world of pop.

(I agree, evidently Liz doesn't.)

We suddenly heard a voice in our coms.

"Sorry B's, Bex has been kicked out for harassing a security guard and Tom's in an ambulance currently on his way to ER. Try again."

I was puzzled.

"Uh, Dr Steve how did he manage to hurt himself in Hollister?"I asked.

I heard him sigh.

"He said, and I quote this, 'I _thought_ she was a mannequin.'"

I decided not to pursue this matter any further… As I pondered the possibilities of what Tom had actually done (okay, so it intrigued me) Jonas suddenly piped up

"Guys, I think I've got a plan… But we're going to need a distraction."


	14. YOU CHEATED ON ME!

**Hey hey hey! It's me again (as you may have guessed) and this chapter's quite random... So yeah, if I've confused you with this then well... Join the club.. ;) Righteo, Carl in Coronation Street is really annoying me! I DISLIKE HIM. I get slightly too involved with soaps...**

**Disclaimer: **(I forgot to put this last time..) This, is all mine and I'm Ally Car- oh wait, no. :'(

**Present time – Cammie's P.O.V**

Well, she still hasn't come back with food.

My stomach is moving around and growling so viciously, I swear it's eating itself.

Ugh.

Imagine that...

*Shudder*

I got up from the little patch on the floor where I was sitting, and started to wander around my 'room.'

It was so light in here, but that was only because the room was white. I didn't know what time it is, or how long I'd been here – not that anyone would be missing me, seeing as they were all gone too.

Except Zach…

Unless?

No, he wouldn't do that to me.

He hates his mother.

Doesn't he?

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. This didn't really accomplish much, except for increasing my headache.

I yawned and went over to where the shaft was.

I tried to pull it open with my hands, needless to say, this technique failed miserably.

And I broke a nail.

I decided that my technique needed improving, so started kicking it aggressively.

This had pretty much the same effect as the 'pulling it open' one.

(i.e. none.)

I flopped down to the floor, and ALMOST cried.

(Not quite…)

I started to think of my friends.

I hoped Bex and Macey were looking after Liz.

I knew they would be, but I just can't help thinking of her being interrogated and tortured when she won't speak.

Liz wouldn't resist much; and they have probably already got the duct tape over Bex and Macey's mouth.

I'm not going to lie, the image of Bex and Macey with duct tape over their mouths did make me giggle for a little bit before I sighed again.

What was Zach doing?

Was he trying to find me?

Or was he laughing with his mom about how stupid that little Gallagher girl was.

I shook my head quickly after that thought.

Don't think like that, I'm sure he's doing something to try and track you down.

He's a spy, after all he's told me enough times.

_"let me guess, you've got superhuman hearing, and can hear what she's saying to me." "Nah," he said, looking directly at me. "Spy." _

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, the cocky bugger.

At the time it annoyed me, now… Well, to be honest I just miss it.

Even that irritating constant smirk he always wore.

I laid down on the floor and closed my eyes, just hoping for a miracle.

I could hear the shaft in the wall starting to open.

Yes food!

I lifted my head up and open my eyes, but there, stood in the pod, was not Catherine Goode.

Oh, and she didn't have any food either.

**Less than a week ago**

_"Guys, I think I've got a plan… But we're going to need a distraction." _

Just seconds after Jonas said that, it came to me.

I pulled my arm back, and then slapped Zach's face.

Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He cried, clutching his cheek.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME."

He looked puzzled, but Jake seemed to understand what I was doing, because he grinned at me and then took Jonas, Liz and Grant over to the escalator.

Leaving us with Tina.

Typical.

"YOU FREAKING CHEATED ON ME, WITH HER OF ALL PEOPLE, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE FLIPPING CHEEK TO DENY IT?" I screamed this at Zach, and pointed at Tina.

I think he was getting the jist of what I was doing, because he started to join in. Tina though, remained completely oblivious…

"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT WHEN SHE MAKES ME A BLT, SHE'S NOT STINGY WITH THE BACON!

I almost laughed out loud here, but for the love of my reputation as a spy (and the fact that I wanted to see what else he would come out with...) I carried on.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DISS MY BLT'S. MY BLT'S ARE RENNOUND."

"YOUR BLT'S TASTE LIKE CARDBOARD, AND GUESS WHAT? SHE'S ALSO BETTER AT ANGRY BIRD'S THAN YOU."

Woah, he did not just go there, now it's getting per- oh, wait yeah, not real, not real.

By this time, everyone in the mall was looking at us, and I mean everyone.

A security guard even had his iPhone out, filming us.

"YOU'VE GOT ONE ANGRY BIRD RIGHT HERE."

I saw Zach accidentally let out a chuckle at this one, luckily, no one else did.

I suddenly heard Liz in my coms unit.

"We've got it."

Wow, that was quick.

"The security guard near Hollister was filming some couples fight or something. You can hear them shouting from up here."

Liz stopped talking on her coms, so I figured she'd turned it off.

"WE NEED TO HAVE A BREAK." I shouted at Zach, "AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE KIT KAT'S!"

I flounced into the Disney store and started to look at the Ariel dolls, when suddenly from down my coms I heard a man's deep voice.

"You're next."


	15. Mr Mafia

**What is this? An update.. From the world of Me?**

**Okay, okay seriously, I'm sorry. I am a hideous person - and not just looks wise. ;) I can't believe that I took so long to update, and I will definitely be updating more regularly from now on. **

**Also, if you think I'm taking rather a long time to update, just send me a PM saying "Hey DellyO my bro? Da heck are you doing man? Where's the update?" :)**

**Zach-Goode' -** Thank you! The ending wasn't particularly incorporated in this chapter, but it definitely will be in the next! I fancied being mysterious for a change... ;)

**Smirks-Classified** - Yeah man! Arm-band! Bacon! Hmm.. Kit-Kats are pretty awesome aren't they... Yeah my family's like that too! I'll just be like whoa there Delly, healthy eating, you can do this! Cabbage is your friend! Then they come home with cake and tubes of Pringles..

**Gg** - Oooh who was the guy? You'll never know! Mwuahahaha! No, jk you'll find out in the next chapter..

**thechameleon.x** - Oh thanks! Oooh and where I'm from is on my profile.. Unless I've been too lazy to update it. ;)

**xXxGGirlxXx** - Trust me, no food equals pure hell for me. I think I have a food addiction. At least to Pringles anyway. Pringles are a beautiful food.

**BlossomHunt** - Heh heh heh, amusement. Thanks! :D

**bubzchoc** - Aw thank you! I hope you like this one! :)

**theresaherondale** - Hey thank you so much for clicking on my story! I'm glad you liked it! Oh and true stuff, it's pretty much impossible not to like Kit-Kats, lets be honest here.. Maybe she just hasn't tried the right flavour...

**Bria** - Thank you! I have kept going! Albeit rather late, but yeah... Um.. I guess doing the past and present thing has a couple of purposes. It's speeds the story up, so it doesn't drag out, it gives you a bit more variety, so there's something different going on and I didn't think that many people (if anyone) had done it before. :D

**Bria 2nd review...**- Don't worry, you didn't sound mean! Hey, you called my chapter awesome, I'm not gonna take it the wrong way! ;)

**TheAsgardianShadowhunter** - Yo, Shaz ma bro. I've updated deary.. How'd ya like that eh? And aww. :D

**Ainah's P.O.V present time.**

"Okay dude. What the fudgecake is going on here?"

I mean seriously, I finally come home to my mams house I'm casually wandering around and I then stumble across a half-naked guy at the bottom of the stairs. This sort of thing can seriously confuse a girl…

"Uh… Well, you see…" Stalling. The first stage of a lie… "I was... Er…" Hesitation. Stage number two… "I was on a school trip."

He paused a minute and scratched his head. "Yeah, I was on a school trip and I think I must have gotten on the wrong bus back."

Okay, he's obviously not a brilliant liar under pressure. Or maybe he just felt awkward in his boxers… Who knows?

I walked up to him and pulled myself to my full height, hoping I could maybe pass of as mildly intimidating. I'm not gonna lie, it didn't really work. Pulling myself to my full height only highlighted the fact that I was probably at least a foot shorter than him. He was extremely tall.

I wonder how he got trousers to fit him?

"That was probably one of the worst lies in the history of lies. Seriously, that was on the 'My dog ate my homework' scale of lying."

He shrugged, not denying anything but not agreeing either. Hmm… Suspicious. I could see that he was clearly cold, Goosebumps were rising on his skin and he was trying to contain a shiver. I really need to turn the air con down.

I'm not entirely sure why, because in all honesty I never usually welcome strangers (let alone half naked ones) into my house -not that I'm at the house all that often, but I shrugged off the massive hoodie I had borrowed (okay, loose term he didn't actually know I'd borrowed it, and I wasn't intending to give it back…) from that Christian guy and handed it over to tall, dark and naked.

Well, half naked.

He took it from me gratefully before giving me a weird look.

"What?" I said. Jeeze, I find the bloke running around my Mum's house and then he has the cheek to look at me as if I'd grown three heads? Where's the gratitude man? Where's the gratitude?

"So…" I started, in the hope to find out both the reason he was here and why he wasn't wearing any trousers. "Zach…"

"If you're going to ask why I'm not wearing any pants, then it's a long story. A long, long story." He interrupted.

"I see…" I said. "So, why are you in my house and why did you tell the worst lie in the history of lies?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. I find it hard to think under pressure without being given a brief. I'm usually given these things you know…" He trailed off, realising what he'd said.

"So you do this type of thing often eh? What's your job?" I laughed. "A spy?"

He stood stock still, and his skin paled as he stared at me. I wondered what was up with him, when it suddenly dawned upon me...

"Oh my God you're in the Mafia!"

I lunged towards him, trying to use my mad ninja skills on him, which I clearly didn't possess…

"Where are you hiding the weapons?!" I shouted. "How did you smuggle a revolver in your boxers?!" I added on.

At this point I'd managed to tackle him to the ground. I think he'd been taken by surprise. "Ha ha!" I cried as I pinned him to the ground. He stared at me incredulously before easily flipping me, swapping our positions.

"Ahh…"

"What the hell woman? You're crazy!" He looked down on me wide eyed, and I tried to spit on him.

Unfortunately, I hadn't had a drink for a while, and my mouth was quite dry. I only managed to produce the merest amount of dribble.

"I've run out of spit!" I cried. "Hold on!"

I tried to produce more saliva, but even my own spit failed me.

Damn Powerade.

Preparing for the worst, I closed my eyes and tensed up my body. Instead though, of hearing the sound of a gun clicking into place or feeling any sort of pain, I heard a snort. I opened an eye, and there sat on top of me was Zach from the mafia chuckling at me.

"The mafia…" He giggled and I frowned at him. No offence but he clearly wasn't very good at his job.

I lay there for a few minutes, just looking around whilst he regained his composure.

He then got off of me. "I can assure you Ainah, I am definitely not in the Mafia."

That's was they all say…

"Yeah, and that's precisely what a person in the Mafia would say, if I asked him whether he was in the Mafia."

Zach stood there shaking his head. The hoodie fit him better than it did me, it was practically down to my knees.

"Fine then, I am in the Mafia." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Knew it."

I was coming to my senses about now, I realised that Zach was only around sixteen, and didn't really look very Mafiaish.

Not that I'd particularly know what someone from the Mafia looked like, but whatever.

I was determined to prolong the argument though.

"So you admit it…" I carried on.

Zach raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. "I can't win with you, can I?"

Heh heh heh. I have to admit, I am a very awkward arguer.

"Nah," I replied. "Not until you tell me what you're doing here."

He sighed and looked at me for a minute. "You're not going to give this up are you?"

**Zach's P.O.V Present time**

"That's another no right there." She replied.

At least she'd stopped with all the Mafia stuff now, although it did kind of crack me up.

I looked down at the hoodie she had given me, it only just fit me, it was miles too big for her. I wonder if it was her boyfriends. It had better not be... Whoa, protective brother instincts round two.

Well, if I am her brother, which I assume I am.

In the past ten minutes, I've discovered that when I don't have an ulterior persona, I'm not actually very good at lying.

I probably need to work on that.

Ainah didn't look like she knew anything was going on here, and was probably my only chance to find Cammie around this place so I decided to trust her.

With another lie…

Hopefully a better one this time…

"Look Ainah, I'm sorry about all this, but I'm actually here because-"

I was cut off by a loudish bang.

I looked at Ainah to see what she made of this, but she looked about as confused as I was.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

I nodded, and waited to see if I could hear the sound again. Sure enough after a few seconds passed the bang sounded again.

"This way." I said quickly, and grabbed Ainah's wrist.

I couldn't afford to leave her behind. This was mainly because I didn't want her telling Mom that I was here, but also…

Well to be honest I didn't want to lose my potential sister either.

Ainah came along willingly towards the direction of the sound, every couple of seconds we heard the banging sound as if someone was hitting or kicking something.

We finally met the end of the corridor, and there stood and elevator, made out of glass.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there Zach."

I looked at her.

"Mum has given me specific instructions of where not to go around the house. The basement was one of them. This clearly leads to the basement."

I rolled my eyes and tugged her into the lift. Before she could escape my grasp I pressed the down button and the doors quickly shut.

"Pfft. Douche." I heard Ainah mutter.

"Seriously if I get into trouble for this, I blame you." She added on, slightly louder.

We started to go down fairly slowly.

"So what exactly is your Mom keeping down here that's so secretive?" I asked, trying to keep a light tone to my voice.

"Oh this is her dungeon." She said quite seriously.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds before she cracked up. "Haha, your face! Nah, I'm not sure. Maybe this is where she keeps that extra sibling that I don't know about."

I carried on staring at her. Ainah was clearly joking, but she really doesn't know how right she is.

The lift came to a sudden stop, and the doors opened.

Ainah stepped out and gasped. "Wha-?"

I stepped out after her and looked around. The room that we had entered was completely bright white, and in the middle of it, staring at the lift with shock on her face, was Cammie.

**Sorry, it was kind of a filler.. DRAMA TO COME SOON. Oh, and a serious soon, not a four month gap like last time.. ;)**


	16. Don't mess with a girl in a Disney store

**Okay, I'm not going to lie. **

**I don't know what the fudgecake this chapter is on about. **

**It's quite random.. **

**On the plus side, there's only one more past chapter after this! The next chapter set in the past will basically be how they get to the forest, and then it's present from then on!**

**TheAsgardianShadowhunter: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum mon Shazpops. I like cookies. I also like sarcasm. Give me sarcastic cookies and then it's a dream..

**Uknowiloveu:** As you can see, I have updated.. And it's reasonably soon for me.. Mr Mafia. Heh heh heh.

**Smirks-Classified**: Do I detect a hint of ego? Hey! I'm not a sir! I'm all woman baby.. ;) No, jk. I'm not even a woman. Yet. I'm a female, I'm a girl. Well, last time I checked I was anyway. That sounded weird. I'm gonna stop now..

**Bunnyswag101:** Not gonna lie, that is an awesome name. Well, Miss/Mr(I would assume you're a girl, because pretty much everyone reading this is, but I wouldn't want to be sexist...) B. Swag101, you'll just have to find out won't you! Mwuahaha. ;)

**Zach-Goode' **: The cabbages will never win! NEVER! Oh, and yeah.. Cammie..

**NicoleGoode:** I was going to write the next part of that song, but then realised that if no one saw your review that would look slightly weird. Anywho! Yes it is!

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:** I love your name on here. Oh and thank you! Thank you indeed! I will update more often! I officially give you the right to pester me! *Signs official looking document*

**fangirl4eva:** I am so going to use that expression more often! Oh my Gallagher! Oh and thank you so much! :)

**bubzchoc:** Aw, thank you! I thought it was a bit dodgy to be honest...

**Less than a week ago Cammie's P.O.V.**

*Casual recap*

_"WE NEED TO HAVE A BREAK." I shouted at Zach, "AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE KIT KAT'S!" I flounced into the Disney store and started to look at the Ariel dolls, when suddenly from down my coms I heard a man's deep voice. "You're next."_

**Onwards my friends! To the chapter!**

A hand was pressed onto my shoulder, a hand that was connected to the man that just so happened to be the voice in my coms.

All the while I was just stood there thinking.

I'm next? Next what?

Next in the queue?

I decided to play dumb. "Oh, sorry sir I'm just browsing." I replied, pulling a pair of Minnie Mouse ears off of the rack.

"Do you think these suit me?"

I saw the man give me a puzzled look, so I put the ears down.

"You… You're Cameron Morgan?" I could tell he was new to this, now I see him I can tell that he's not really a man at all, maybe only twenty two or twenty three. Hmm..

"Nope, sorry dude. The name's Ludwig, Hania Ludwig."

I tried to pull off a casual James Bond greeting, but to be honest I don't think it really worked. The guy looked confused again, so I decided to try and put him at ease.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh. Erm… John." He replied cautiously.

From what I could see, 'John' had two sets of coms on, one was clearly Liz's from earlier, and one was his own. I heard some hissing down his own set, and he started to look stressed.

"Yeah, but Marco sh-" He stopped for a moment.

"She says she's not Cameron."

More hissing came from the line.

"What do you mean why would she have the coms? Of course she… Oh yeah…"

The hissing from the coms stopped as he turned to face me. The grip on my shoulder grew tighter.

"So, Cameron Morgan eh?" I put a bored expression on my face and motioned for him to continue. "D'ya know what liars get Cameron?"

I tried to think of some creatively witty response to this, but at that moment in time my brain decided to fail me.

I shook my head.

"Liars get punished." He finished.

Okay, I'm not going to lie, I laughed at this.

"Dude, that was probably about the most clichéy thing I have ever heard. You really need to work on your lines."

He scowled at me and dug his fingers into my shoulder blade, but I still wasn't finished.

"I mean, is this how you pick up girls? You corner them in Disney stores and start spurting clichés? No wait. I bet I could think of some pick up line you use in clubs… Ooh! How about this one! Excus-"

He shook me and I stopped talking. "Listen Cameron, you've got a smart mouth alright, but you're gonna need more than just that to get out of this one."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he continued. "We have got all of them. Everyone here at your little bonding exercise today, and even managed to pick up your beloved teacher back at your school. He was slightly harder to corner than you lot I have to admit, but she always said he would be."

I glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

He smirked at me, but it didn't quite have the same effect as when Zach did it.

Not that it had an effect when Zach did it...

"I'm part of the CIA babe."

Excuse me?

Did he just call me babe?

Ew.

"Yeah, and I'm Lindsey Lohan, now who ar-"

"Ohmigosh! You're like, Lindsey Lohan?"

I was interrupted by a checkout girl running over to me with a red pen and a bit of paper.

"Oh wow! This is like, such an honour. Would you sign this for me?"

I stared at her. Was she joking?

I looked at John to see what he had made of this.

He may be some crazy evil psycho that's kidnapped my friends but clearly he didn't plan this.

At that moment he was wearing the same incredulous expression as me.

Is she serious?

We both looked at each other and shrugged. Ah well, might as well not burst the girls bubble. I quickly signed the paper and she went back to the checkout.

"Anyway, who the hell are you really?"

I demanded, getting back to the original topic. His smirk replaced the previous expression on his face.

"I actually was in the CIA. I'm just not anymore." He replied.

"Oh I see, too mainstream for you?"

He gripped the material of my top and pulled me towards him. "Do you know Zachary Goode?"

Unfortunately yes.

"The Zachary Goode?" I gasped.

"The Zachary Goode." He finished.

"No."I replied.

His grip on my top tightened.

I was being raised off the floor slightly, and it was starting to hurt.

With checkout girl obsessing over the fake Lindsey Lohan signature (I don't even look like her…) and Zach somewhere else in the mall, I knew I only had myself to get me out of this mess.

I swung my feet forward and kicked his shin, hard.

He swore and let go of me.

I quickly turned around and grabbed a sleeping beauty doll from the display beside me. John stopped hopping around and looked up, just in time for me to jab the foot off the doll in his eye.

I now understand why this is for kids aged 3 plus…

Crying out in pain, he swung a punch at my abdomen, which I quickly dodged, dropping my… Weapon… In the process.

I tried to make my way towards the exit, but another man came storming through.

Startled, I quickly made my way backwards but stumbled into a rack of T-shirts in my haste.

I was screwed.

The two men cornered me, walking towards me slowly and cautiously.

(Well, John kind of limped over cautiously…)

The two heads loomed over me and 'guy-who's-name-I-do-not-yet-know' started to pull out a gun. "You know Cammie, you can stop all of this." He started.

"Come with us and we'll let your friends go… Well with some memory tea anyway." He laughed.

Oh, hilarious.

He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by.. Well.. I'm not really too sure what it was. It sounded slightly like a jungle call.

"Ohh! Oh-eeeeee-eeeee-ohh!"

A sort of Tarzan call.

Something quickly flew past my vision and knocked both John and whatshisname to the ground. They smacked their heads on the hard floor and immediately fell unconscious. I looked towards my saviour.

Zach stood there clutching a large fake vine that was attached to the ceiling in the Tarzan exhibit that I had fallen into.

The vine was meant for little kids to swing on.

He was grinning at me, and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I never stuck you as a Tarzan sort of guy." I said. "

Ahh." He nodded. "That's where you're wrong." He laughed. "Tarzan's my middle name."

I stared at him, but he looked quite serious.

"Whatever." I replied, "And thanks, but what should we do about these two?" I asked gesturing to the two guys that lay sprawled out on the floor. "Somehow I don't think the cops will do much good for them."

He nodded. "Yeah, but do you have a cell phone with the CIA's number in it?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. "I don't even have a cell phone." I added on.

"Neither do I." He admitted.

"But she does."

He gestured towards the checkout girl gushing on her phone about something or other, clearly not having noticed all the crazy things going on in her shop.

We walked over to her as she was hanging up the phone.

"Lindsey!" She cried. Zach looked at me, confused.

"I… Uh... It's a long story."

**I know guys.. It was random. But I am random, and so is this... ;)**


	17. Revelation and the end of a past era!

**Hey guys! As you can probably see, I have uploaded a new chapter! Woo! I also have really really cold hands for some reason, which is odd, because my hands are always usually really warm.**

**Smirks-Classified:** That was probably the most random review ever given. Seriously, and you give a lot of random reviews. Florence and The Machine is awesome. I hope you're having a brilliant time in Le France Han ma man! Love the Frenchness! Oooh, and have you said il Fait phwoaar? ;)

**Zach-Goode' :** That review started off lightly, but then got rather dangerous.. I feel afraid.. ;) Oh, and you talking about unicorns and dolphins reminded me (on a totally unrelated subject) that this year I got marked down on an English essay for writing 'You can tell it's not going to be all fluffy bunnies and rainbows.' about The Woman in Black.

**Uknowiloveu:** Aw thanks, I am so glad that you thought it was a funny random, because to be honest after I'd written it, I was slightly scared for my mental health and my friend (Smirks-Classified.. See above.. I know her in real life too..) just gave me a funny look when I told her what it was about. ;)

**bubzchoc:** Why thank you, and have I ever mentioned how funky your name is? If not, than it is exceedingly funky. :)

**BunnySwag101: **I'm glad you liked it! (Also, yes, I am indeed of the female gender.) How could anyone not notice your name! It's awesome! A combination of bunnies, swag and 101 Dalmatians... But obviously without the Dalmatians part. I don't like cliffhangers either, but they're kind of fun to write. :D

**Rangobean:** Thank you! I hopefully will! Unless I am busy or forget.. ;) (Another funky name here.)

**Obuchi H.A: **Yeah, I dislike John. Even though I made him up.. It is all kind of random, and the Lindsey Lohan thing was a bit weird, but I'm glad you liked it! :)

**fangirl4eva:** It's a Goode saying! Even if I do get odd looks when I've said it to my Mum, Dad and Sister.. ;) I'm glad my randomness was appreciated, and ahh! This is the second scary update threat! ;)

**XxCandyygirlxX:** Aw, that's a cute review. I'm glad you discovered my story, and I hope you keep reading it! Lindsey feels appreciated. :)

**TheAsgardianShadowhunter:** Shazzle meine freunde I hope you are feeling better. I love the sarcastic cookies, they suit me (and my awesomness) to a T. ;)

**Triplt334:** Hey, thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny! That's sweet, but seriously, don't wait on the website, because I am a seriously dodgy updater, so you could be using up a lot of internet! ;)

Disclaimer: Zzzz.. Oh, wait? I actually still have to do this? It's all mine. Mwuahahahaha. No. ;)

**Present time Cammie's P.O.V**

In the lift stood a girl, about my age, or maybe a little younger.

Someone stood behind her, but I couldn't see who it was yet.

"What the fudgecake?" The girl exclaimed. "They really need to get an interior decorator in here."

She looked over to me. "Who are you?"

A throat cleared behind the girl. "Uh... Ainah, can you um… Let me out?"

I'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was a voice that I most definitely **didn't **daydream about, and a voice that most definitely **didn't** send chills down my spine. (In a good way.)

Okay, so it did. Whatever.

Zach stepped out behind mysterious girl (heh heh Peter Andre) and stared at me.

Mysterious girl was also staring at me. I was trying to stare at them back, but it was kind of awkward because they were a couple of metres away from each other, meaning that I had to keep swapping who I was staring at.

In the end I just got fed up. "Jeeze you two, could you stand a little closer together so I can stare at you both without moving?"

The girl nodded and moved towards Zach. The staring continued. In the end MG (mysterious girl) was the one to break it.

"Okay, no offence, but why in the name of shizzles are you sat in a white room is the basement of the house?"

"None taken, and it's kind of a long story… Can we get out of here first?" I asked. The girl looked up to the ceiling, muttering something about lasagne and hallucinations.

Zach obviously then thought it was time to intervene. "No, Ainah you're not hallucinating because you ate a dodgy lasagne, we are all real. _We are all real._" He repeated the last bit slowly, so she could take it in.

"Right," He walked over to me. "Are you okay Gallagher girl?"

I nodded "Yeah, but I'm kind of hungry. When we get out of here we need to go to Maccy D's." I took in Zach's full appearance. "Hold on, Zach… Why are you in a hoodie and a pair of boxers?"

He started blushing. I Cammie 'The Chameleon' Morgan had made a Mr Zachary 'Don'tKnowHisMiddleNameButHeSmirksALot' Goode blush.

Booya.

I heard a snort from where MG (I assume her name is Ainah, but I will continue to call her MG until I get confirmation of this fact) was stood.

"It was worse until about ten minutes ago. I had to lend him the hoodie. Did you know he wears Superman boxers?" Zach started blushing even harder.

This amused me.

"Superman boxers? Really? I always took you as a Batman sort of guy?"

Zach had officially gone tomato.

Mmm... Tomatoes.

I am extremely hungry. I'm practically turning into Grant. Hold on… Grant!

"Zach! Do you know where any of the others are?" He shook his head.

"I was.. Uh.." He looked sheepish. "Heh, I was kinda trying to concentrate on finding you first…" He finished.

Awww.

That was so cute. I could feel myself melting, that was-

"-I'm starting to feel like the third wheel here. Sheesh guys book a Church and confess your love some other time please!" MG sighed.

I'm guessing she felt awkward, even though there was absolutely no love confessing here. I mean I don't even like the guy.

So what he may be slightly gorgeous, have slightly freaking amazing tousled brown hair, and have marginally dazzling emerald green eyes.

Ryan Gosling's still better.

Maybe.

Zach lifted me from where I was sat on the floor, and we made our way to the elevator. As we approached it, I realised something.

"Catherine's going to be back soon you know." Zach nodded, "I assume she would, I mean-"

"Hold on a chicken tikka!" MG/Ainah cut in. "You're trying to say that Catherine, my Mum put you in here?" She exclaimed. "I mean, I know she's not exactly going to be winning a Mum of the year award any time soon, but Jeeze!"

I struggled to comprehend this. "Hold on, wait what? Mum? Mom? She's not your Mom, she's your Mom." I looked over to Zach.

He just shrugged.

Loving the support there Zachary, loving the support.

"Eh?" MGainah, looked at me as if I was crazy. "What in the Yankee Doodle are you on about? Of course she's not your Mom." She stared at Zach. "She's my Mom."

Again, Zach just shrugged.

"Men." We both sighed.

"Catherine Goode is my Mom." She said slowly, "I am Ainah Victoria Gillian 'TheAwesome' Goode."

Zach nodded. "Um, yeah, and my name's Zachary. Zachary 'TheSexaayBeast' Goode."

Ainah paled, "Oh sweet mother of cheese waffles!" and then promptly fainted on the floor.

I turned to Zach. "It looks like you have a sister." We both looked down to Ainah.

At least she's not his girlfriend.

**Less than a week ago - Zach's P.O.V**

After descending upon the poor checkout girl who kept calling Cammie 'Lindsay' we decided that the two guys after Cammie (or me as she had so quickly informed me) would probably have back up some place around the store.

"We're going to have to check for everyone." Cammie said. "They can't be far away; they haven't been gone from us that long. Maybe they were bluffing, maybe they're not even gone at all?"

I nodded, going along with it.

From my past experiences with guys like these I knew that generally they weren't bluffing.

"Yeah, but Cammie, if we go and check for everyone now, with no back up and get caught we'll be no use to absolutely anyone will we?"

She nodded. "I suppose, but you do realise I am going to do it anyway."

I figured as much. "Fine, but we stick together. I will glue to my side if required."

She rolled her eyes at me and started to pull me towards the main entrance. I scanned one side of the parking lot, but couldn't see anyone remotely suspicious (other than a guy who I think was trying to pee in a bin…) or anything that resembled our friends.

Woah, when did I start think of Bex as a friend?

"Can you see anything?" I asked Cammie who was looking at the other side.

"Last row, right on the end - the one nearest to the yellow mini. I think it's a stolen vehicle."

I looked to where Cammie had said and saw this huge white van, surrounded by about eight men and a woman.

A woman I recognised very well.

That was clearly our vehicle. "That's got to be it." Cammie whispered. Look at the licence plate, it's clearly dodgy."

One of the men lifted his head and caught my eye before I could duck down. He said something to the woman and before I knew it, the whole crew was looking our way.

"Oh Sugar honey iced tea." I whispered angrily.

Four of the men started to sprint towards us. "Oh bugger my breeches! RUN!" I cried.

We started sprinting our way to the corner of the mall. The minibus we came in was around the back, and it was an invention that one of the old Blackthorne boys had created for his final project.

It didn't need keys, and was probably our best chance of getting away.

"GIVE US THE GIRL AND WE'LL LET THEM GO!" A man cried.

Cammie faltered and slowed down. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at Cammie. "Run!" The men were still a way behind us, but we couldn't afford to give up our advantage.

"They said they'd let them go if they had me." She said quietly, stopping her run. "Do you really think that they will?" I asked incredulously. "Seriously? After all the training that you've had? They'll get what they want from you, and kill them or wipe their memory afterwards because they've seen too much. Now come on!"

I tried to pull Cammie, but she stood her ground. "No." She said stubbornly. I looked anxiously to where the men were. They were getting too close for my liking.

"Oh for God's sake!" I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and carried on running to the car. She knew not to struggle, but I could tell she was clearly upset.

I quickly entered the password to the minibus (JamesBondPizza101) and hopped in. Cammie sat beside me. As soon as our seatbelts were fastened I started driving off at full speed.

We went back around the front of the building, dodging shoppers every now and then, and we then burst onto the main road. I couldn't see the van behind us, so after about twenty or thirty minutes of full speed driving I slowed down slightly.

"I'm sorry." Cammie sighed. "I was so stupid. I just panicked. I figured that they'd let everyone go if they got what they wanted."

I shrugged. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm assuming this isn't an everyday occurrence for you."

She snorted. "Hmm.. No. Is it for you?"

"You'd be surprised…" I grinned.

She laughed and then gasped as she looked in her wing mirror.

"Zach, I think they've caught us up."

I looked out my own wing mirror. "Holy crinkles." I put my foot down on the accelerator slightly to speed up and saw a gas station coming up ahead.

"I'm going to pull round the back and then do a 'U' turn." I told Cammie. She nodded and kept watching her mirror. "They're further back now." She said, her tone sounding slightly relieved.

I turned into the back of the glass station, and started turn around the other side.

"Uh Zach.."

"Yeah."

"The gas light's on."

Just as she said that, the minibus died.

Crap.

"Quick, out! Out!" Cammie shouted at me. We unbuckled our seatbelts and speedily got out of the doors.

"Where do we go?" Behind the gas station was a huge forest. On the other side were some fields. A couple of convenience stores were dotted every now and then.

We truly were in the middle of nowhere.

I had to make a decision and fast. Go in the stores and risk being found, or go into the forest and risk being lost. I guess I knew the lesser of the two evils.

I yanked Cammie's hand and started running towards the forest.

**So, guys, now you know how they ended up in the forest at the start! This is actually the last chapter in the past I am going to do. It's now all present from here on in! :)**


End file.
